Vamps Vs Wolfs
by Dark Chrona
Summary: This is the continued from the one from my other account (Dark Crona). Its Vampires versus Werewolves in Soul Eater form! Stein is the leader (not the king) of the Wolfs while Shinigami-sama is the King of Vamps and both of them are preparing for war! But what happens when a certain group of Vamps and Wolfs meet? Read to find out!
1. Meeting

**Ok! This is something I thought of after seeing Twilight and the others that are out... Anyways~! Enjoy! Couples: Black*star X OC; Tsubaki X OC; Maka X Soul; Kid X Crona; Stein X Marie(Though a bit of Stein X Medusa, maybe); Eruka X Free; Ox X Liz(Ok I know... Not the best couple... I just got bored so I put them together... Don't kill me~!); Patty X Ragnarok.**

**O BTW IMPORTANT!: Ok, vamps drink peoples soul's, not their blood :3 just thought that would help... But when the people's souls are taken, their blood disappears. O BTW IMPORTANT ALSO!: Ok, wolfs kill the people to get their soul's. They don't eat the people, but when they take the peoples soul's then the people disappear. Oh btw wolfs(In a full moon) only get wolf ears and a tail, but that's all. They are not big beasts. Thanks :D**

**o0o**

**_Vamps_****_:_**

"Soul! Give them _back_!" Maka yelled at Soul, who stole her candy. "That's it! MAKA-CHOP!" Soul gave back the candy after that.

"Oy! That hurts!" Soul complained. Then he saw Kid. "Oi. Hey Kid." Soul waved.

"Oh, hi Soul..." Kid twitched at Soul. He looked... Unsymmetrical. So Kid helped him out, by punching him on the other side of his head. "There!"

"Ow! What was that for?" Soul shouted. Maka laughed. Kid rolled his eyes.

"Well, I must be going. Bye." Kid let Soul shouting at Maka to stop laughing. _I should be happy I'm not in love with somebody, or else I would probably be like them._ Kid shook his head. He had to go meet his father** (A/N: The king of vamps)** for a meeting.

"I'm here Father." Kid greeted his father with a bow.

"Oh! Hello Kiddo!" Shinigami-sama sat down. "Ok! Let's start this meeting! Ok... Is Sid, Marie, Spirit, Medusa, Justin and Yumi here?"

A 'Yes' and 'Yes sir!' from everybody then he went on.

"Ok it's almost a full moon. So I want everybody to have their partners with them when they go hunting ok?" Everybody nodded, so he continued. "Also, I've heard a rumor about the Wolfs planning a war, if this is true, then we must always be with our partners. Understand?"

Nod's and yes sir's were heard all over the room.

"Good now go tell everybody, also remember to watch out when it comes to people." Everybody looked confused, so he explained. "You see, Wolfs look different in the day, but they still have good noses. So if somebody is watching you then be ready to attack, but do _not_ come back here. If you do then they will know where our hide-out is. Understand?" Nod's and yes sir's went and came. "Ok good! You all may go now!" Everybody started to leave. Spirit had to go tell everybody their new order.

"Father... Why can't we live in peace?" Kid didn't mind them; they were, after all, symmetrical.

"Kiddo, you must understand! They hate us! They want us dead! We have dodged war for years now, but it seems like they are trying to get a war to start..." Shinigami-sama sighed. "All the people who live here are probably in danger now... But do you understand now?" Kid nodded, though his thought didn't change. So Kid, Black*star, Tsubaki, Maka, and Soul all went to go to 'eat-out'.

**_Wolfs_**

"OK MEETING _NOW_!" Stein yelled at a small group of Wolfs. Everybody became quiet and listened, some taking a seat. "We were picked out of the King of Wolfs, to find out where the Vamps hide-out is. Understand?" Almost everybody nodded, some didn't care. Stein sighed. "Ok, so when we go out now, we bring a partner with us! Understand?" Not giving them time to nod, he continued. "Good! Ok, second, if you see vamps tell your partner and follow it! Vamps are tricky though. So if you find one I want you to send a report back to us saying you spotted one and are now following it. Understand?" Nods. "Good! Go and hunt I guess..." Stein rolled his eyes.

"Ah, who will Bleir get~?" Bleir looked around, until her eyes landed on Free. "Oh Free~-" But she was cut off by the glare of Eruka, who grabbed Free and left. "Uh, never mind... Ohh~! Stein want to go~?"

Ragnarok was looking for somebody who would look for Vamps, but not bother him when he was flirting with a girl, who he was going to eat. Then he saw Crona. "Hey! Crona! Let's be partners!" Ragnarok patted Crona's back, though to her he was hitting it.

"Ow... Ragnarok stop it!" Crona pleaded until he stopped. Everybody knew why Ragnarok wanted to be partners with Crona, who was weaker than Ragnarok.

"Sorry Ragnarok! I'm Crona's partner." Kurai pushed Ragnarok away from Crona and glared at him. She looked back at Crona and grinned, though it was a creepy grin, but it was the closest thing to a smile for her.

"Y-yea..." Crona nodded. Kurai turned back to Ragnarok and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Haha! Told you!" Before Ragnarok could try to kill her, she grabbed Crona and said, "Let's go!" But they stopped after they heard Hikari shout at them.

"Wait! I'm coming too!" Hikari shouted at them. Then they all left together, also Patty and Liz joined them a second later.

**_Vamps: With Soul, Maka, Kid, Black*star, and Tsubaki_**

"Ok. I think we should split up and check all over. We would get more ground covered that way." Kid nodded in agreement with himself.

"There's a problem though. There are five people. We are supposed to go in a group of two..." Tsubaki pointed out.

"She's right you know." Maka agreed, nodding her head.

"That's ok! I, the great Black*star, will go alone!" Black*star shouted.

"Shh! You will make everybody hear us!" Kid hissed. Black*star waved his hands in a 'I'm sorry' way. Tsubaki was thinking about the problem.

"Really though. I'll go alone. Well I'll head back to the hide-out. Ok?" Black*star whispered. "You guys go on." Black*star got up and walked away, heading back towards the hide-out. Then there was a loud noise coming from further up ahead of them. "What was that?" Black*star asked and with that he ran towards the noise.

"Wait Black*star!" Kid hissed, but he already left. Kid sighed. "Well... We better go catch him!" Everybody nodded and then they all ran where Black*star went.

**_Wolfs: With Liz, Patty, Kurai, Crona, and Hikari_**

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Kurai whispered, while a sweet dropped appeared. Kurai asked Hikari why he didn't bring a partner and he didn't know, he had _forgotten_. So, she didn't mean to, she punched a tree and it came down.

"Yeesh! Why did you get so m-" Hikari stopped and sniffed the air. His eyes widened. "Vamps are coming... About five... One is ahead of the rest... What do we do?" Hikari started to panic.

"You guys go back to the hide-out. I'll make more noise over there! Tell the others that we have a small group of vamps following me!" Kurai whispered, though it was a demand. She started to run in a different direction, make more and more tree's fall.

"Ok! Let's go!" Hikari hissed the order. Everybody left, but Crona and Hikari. "Should we go...?" Hikari asked.

"I don't know... I know she will get mad... But..." Crona started to run where they last saw Kurai.

**_Vamps: With Kid, Soul, Maka, Tsubaki and Black*star (A/N: Who waited for them)_**

"Soul, Maka, go tell my father that we might have a few Wolfs over here." Kid told them. They nodded and left. "Ok now-" Kid stopped, he had heard more crashing, but it turned away from where it used to be. "What the...?" Kid was confused.

"It smelt us... Dang it... We are in too big of a group! We need to split up!" Black*star nearly shouted. He pointed for Kid to go on the right, Tsubaki on the left and Black*star would stay in the middle. They all left.

**_Wolfs: Kurai_**

Pant. Pant. "Phew... I think I lost them..." She smelled the air. They were still following her, but each on one side. "Shoot!" She sat down. "At least Crona, Hikari, Liz, and Patty are safe-" She stopped and sniffed the air again. She smelled Hikari and Crona. But they were on each side like they Vamps. "No... Damn it..." Kurai got up though she looked tired, but then something came from behind a tree. A vamp.

_Great... _She rolled her eyes inside her brain. "Who are you?" Kurai narrowed her eyes.

"I am the Great Black*star!" He said. Kurai twitched. _He gave up his name... Just like that...? _She thought. "So, who are you, Wolf?" Black*star narrowed his eyes, while Kurai slightly widened hers.

_Shoot._ "A wolf? Me?" Kurai laughed slightly, she was used to this. She did it almost every year to humans who got nervous around her. "Oh ya, I'm Kurai. Nice to meet you Black*star." Kurai smiled, it was a bit creepy, but it was a human smile.

"Kurai, eh?" Black*star thought for a second. "Doesn't that mean dark? Isn't that the kind of name that's popular with you Wolves?" Black*star narrowed his eyes, again.

"Ok it does. It doesn't matter. Should I kill you... Or wait for my friends..." Kurai tilted her head, wondering which one she should do. Then she grinned. "I'll just kill you and then go see if my friends killed the other two..." Kurai nodded her head in agreement with herself.

Black*star's eyes widened. "What do you mean 'Other two'?" He was almost shouting.

"Ah, it doesn't matter to you. Are they your friends or something?" Kurai shrugged. "It doesn't even matter! You're going to die." Kurai took out a small round thing.

"What's that?" Black*star eyed it, while taking out his sword.

"Huh? Oh this! This is a bomb! It's new..." Kurai looked down at it. "So I'm going to try it on you ok?" Kurai through the bomb at Black*star. Sadly for her, he moved out of the way just in time. It blew up, sending Black*star flying. "Aw. I missed. Hey Black*star hold still please?" She threw another one.

**_Wolf: Crona_**

"Shoot..." Pant. Pant. "Where did it go...?" Crona looked around, as if trying to find a puppy.

"Can I help you, miss?" Came a voice, which sent shivers down her spine. Then a vamp came from behind a tree. Crona acted like that was normal, and acted like he wasn't a vamp.

"Ah, yes! I-I-I lost my puppy..." Crona put on fake tears. She started to shake. The figure came out. Crona couldn't see what it looked like until he came out. All she really noticed was that he had yellow eyes. Black hair with three white stripes.

"Really? I didn't see a puppy come over here... Maybe I could help you. Oh yes, my name is Kid by the way." Kid closed his eyes and smiled.

Crona's eyes widened. She _knew_ his three white stripes, and eyes reminded her of something! He was the prince of Vamps... If she could use him...

"Really? Thanks! Oh, my name is Crona, by the way." Crona held out her hand, just hopping he wouldn't notice that she was a Wolf; she also hoped that he didn't bite her. Then they would both die.

"Crona? What a pretty name for a pretty girl." Kid stated. He knew he should be looking for Black*star or Tsubaki, but something drew him towards her. _Maybe 'cause I think she's pretty... I mean look at her eyes! But her hair... _Kid twitched.

"Is something wrong...?" Crona asked, scared that he might knew. _Shoot... Shoo shoot shoot!_ She thought.

"No... Shall we get looking?" Kid held out his hand to help Crona up. **(A/N: Yea she was sitting after he came, she was tired... Sorry I didn't say so...)**

**_Wolfs: Hikari_**

Hikari was right behind the girl vamp. She got tired though so she stopped and sat down on a tree trunk. Hikari smiled, and walked out behind her.

"Ah, hello." Hikari smile grew as she jumped in surprise.

"Um, hello...?" The girl smiled. Her smile was pretty, he would admit that.

"What are you doing out here...?" Hikari tilted his head, as if confused.

"Ah, I'm sorry my name is Tsubaki! I came out here looking for my friend..." Tsubaki said

"Really? I'm Hikari. I came to see what happened to the trees." Hikari pointed towards the trunk Tsubaki was sitting on.

"Oh! I was wondering that too..." Tsubaki eyed the trunk. It didn't fall off by itself or by a human. _A wolf..._ She thought.

"Maybe I could help you Tsubaki." Hikari held out his hand. For some reason the way he said her name made her shiver a bit.

"Sure!" She smiled at him.

**o0o**

**Like it? I hope ya do :P Thanks for readin'!**


	2. A new member?

**Second Part of Vamps Vs Wolfs! Hope ya like it!**

**o0o**

Pant. Pant. Black*star and Kurai were panting. _Shoot... If I wasn't so tired I would have killed him by now!_ Kurai took her eyes off the battle and looked in Crona's direction. _I hope she's ok... I know Hikari will be fine... But Crona... Hm I don't know..._

Black*star got back off the ground. "You know that I was standing still... Right?" Black*star panted.

"Of course. Why?" Kurai tilted her head in confusion.

"Why didn't you through a bomb or something?" Black*star looked confused, and got more confused as Kurai laughed. "What's funny?"

"You! Why would I kill somebody that is taking a break? After all, if I'm going to win it's going to be far." Kurai nodded her head in agreement. Black*star stared at her.

_She sounds a lot like me... Odd enough I don't really want to kill her... It's not even her battle, but she still fights?_ Black*star remember what she had said.

**Flash-back:**

_Pant. Pant. Black*star dodged most of Kurai's bomb's. Kurai easily dodged Black*star's attacks, but got tired over time because she had ran and knocked down most of the tree's._

_"Why are you over here? And why did you leave your group?" Black*star asked her as he dodged her 15th bomb._

_"Oh? The war of course! And 'cause your group of vamps are getting a little too close to them. So I ran away, making as much noise as I could to get you away from them. It work, but of course they had to come to see if I was ok..." Kurai rolled her eyes and shook her head._

_"What war?" Black*star saw, just for a second though, Kurai's eyes unsure._

_"Um... The one where you Vamps are trying to kill us off! So we Wolfs are going to fight back!" Kurai's uncertainty left, and in came determination. "Our job is to kill you and be on our way." Kurai grinned._

_"So that's why you guys are here?" Black*star's eyebrow went up. Kurai nodded, both stopped fighting and just stared at each other. "So, how does this battle involve you?"_

_Kurai titled her head in confusion. "It doesn't. I've never had any family so nothing can ever happen to them. I guess I came 'cause Crona and my gut wanted to go." Kurai's grin came back._

_"Your gut?" Black*star got that Crona was another Wolf, and the closest thing to her. 'But I don't get what her gut had to do with anything...' Black*star thought._

_"Oh, 'cause for some reason I just had a feeling I should go. But it was probably me just being protective about Crona going." Kurai had a sweet drop, and then her face went blank. "Well let's start were we left off, eh, Black*star-kun?"_

**End of Flash-back:**

_The war has nothing to do with her... Yet... Here she is, fighting with me for fun it seems like._ Black*star thought.

"You ok Black*star-kun?" Kurai tilted her head. Black*star and her had both said truce for now. Both too tired to attack each other. They just said they would wait for a team mate.

Black*star slightly blushed. "Of course!" He almost shouted. Kurai laughed. Kurai talked about having to beat up bullies for Crona. Black*star talked about beating up bullies for Tsubaki. They both laughed.

**_Wolfs: Crona. Vamps: Kid_**

"Ah, I can't seem to find my puppy... Oh well... It probably went back home by now." Crona nodded her head in agreement. _Kurai and that Vamp she's fighting seem to both be alive..._ Crona thought to herself.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Kid asked. "It's a full moon tonight, I would be happy if you would allow me to walk you home."

Crona's eyes slightly widened. _There is a full moon tonight... Shoot!_ Crona sighed in her mind. "Um, I'm sorry Kid, but I have to go..." Crona just remember that he wanted to walk her home. "And I'm not allowed to bring anybody to my house at night..."

"Oh... Ok... Walk home safely!" Kid waved at Crona as she left. Crona left in the way Kurai was.

**_Wolfs: Hikari. Vamps: Tsubaki_**

"I think my friend is over here!" Tsubaki pointed where Black*star and Kurai were.

"Really? Let's check it out." Hikari went forward.

**_Wolfs: Kurai. Vamps: Black*star_**

They were sitting next to each other like they were friend. Kurai had her head on Black*star's shoulder too tired to get up, Black*star drinking a water bottle. Both panting, too tired to attack.

"Your vampire friend is coming..." Kurai whispered, lifting her head from Black*star's shoulder.

Black*star was unhappy about her moving her head, but he didn't show it. "Yea, I know. I smell her..."

"Bye Black*star-kun." Kurai whispered and sped over where Tsubaki and Hikari came. "Hikari!" She was grinning.

"Kurai! This is where you have been? With some _boy_?" Hikari acted like her big brother. Tsubaki sweet dropped.

"Hey! I'm not some boy! I am the great Black*star!" Black*star and Hikari were fighting.

"Hey, Hikari, we should go... There's going to be a full moon tonight. I'd rather not meet any Wolfs, or Vamps. How about you?" Kurai asked. Hikari nodded his head. They began to leave when Kurai slightly turned her head and mouthed, "Don't tell anybody about us please Black*star-kun?" And they disappeared.

"Black*star... Why didn't you kill her...?" Tsubaki asked, confused. That girl looked healthy in all ways.

"Hm? 'Cause I was too tired." Black*star shrugged. "Let's get going. Oh ya, why didn't you kill him?" Black*star raised an eyebrow.

Tsubaki rubbed the back of her head. "Well... He said he knows this forest good... And he knew where the traps were..." Tsubaki mumbled, and blushed a bit.

"You know I think he lied... Anyways let's get going back ok? C'mon Kid!" Black*star started to walk away, when Kid joined them.

"You know what I noticed... He didn't have a sent on him..." Tsubaki mumbled.

"Neither did this girl who was looking for her puppy... Her name was Crona." Kid mumbled. Black*star twitched. He wanted to tell them so badly, but Kurai, the way she looked at him when she asked him not to... He just couldn't.

**_Wolfs: Crona, Kurai, and Hikari_**

"So neither one of us killed any of the vamps?" Kurai sighed and shook her head, ashamed.

"You didn't either! Instead of fighting it looked like you guys were talking!" Hikari almost yelled at Kurai. _He acts too much like an older, over-protective brother..._ Kurai sighed.

"You didn't either... Plus we were fighting, but we both got tired." Kurai shrugged. "So we took a break."

"I'm sorry I didn't catch up..." Crona mumbled. Crona had caught up with them. "That vamp I was supposed to kill wanted to help me... And I couldn't find an opening, he was tense."

"Probably 'cause Black*star was fighting." Kurai stated. Kurai just remembered that she had Black*star's sent, so she could find him easily. She stopped walking. "Hey guys... Never mind." Kurai shook her head and kept walking with Crona and Hikari. They finally reached their hide-out.

"Finally!" They all stretched and went inside. They found everybody sleeping, with bones all over the place.

Kurai twitched. "They ate _without_ us?" Kurai kicked Ragnarok, who didn't move.

"Now, now. We did, but I save some for you guys." Stein came out of nowhere and pointed to a door.

"Thanks!" They all said. They went into that room. There were three people. A man, a woman, and a child.

"Great..." Kurai mumbled. "They are probably scared to death by now..." Kurai went closer and said louder. "Hey are you guys ok?" She smiled. She held out her hand towards the little kid. Sadly for Kurai, the mother held her child closer to her.

"Don't _touch_ my child." The women told them.

"Hey, we don't want to hurt you guys. But I was going to left the kid go..." Kurai frowned. She didn't like hurting little kids. It wasn't her thing. She looked kindly at the kid. "What's your name?"

"My names Purin.** (A/N: I was eating pudding when I was writing this... So I just gave it to her xP)**" Purin mumbled. She looked up. Kurai's eyes widen. This Purin kid was a Wolf. The kid's tail and ears just came out, she had dark blue eyes. They were like the sea.

"Um, do you guys know that she's a...?" Kurai trailed off. The parents nodded, ashamed. "Oh, ok. Purin, will you come with me? You and I are a lot alike. We are both Wolfs." Kurai held out her hand again. This time Purin took it. "Ok, we are going to go hunting for food ok?" Purin nodded her head, but looked at her parents.

"What's going to happen to Mommy and Daddy?" Purin tilted her head.

_Shoot._ "Mommy and Daddy are going away now. They are giving you to us, that way you can learn not to kill everybody, ok?" Kurai grinned happily when Purin nodded.

"Bye-bye mommy and daddy." Purin waved to them as I took her out of her room.

"Purin! Wait! Don't-" The woman was yelling at her, but was cut off by the door closing.

"Well, who do you want Crona?" Hikari asked Crona.

"I don't know..." Crona shrugged.

"Ok, I guess I'll get the husband, you get the wife?" Hikari asked. With Crona's nod he killed and ate the husband's soul. The women screamed, when Crona killed her. Crona ate the soul more slowly. "That was a bit sower don't you think?" Crona nodded in agreement with him.

**_Wolfs: Kurai and Purin_**

"So how long have you been a Wolf?" Kurai asked Purin, eyeing her skinny body. _Wolfs only get this skinny if they haven't eaten enough souls..._ Kurai thought.

"Um... About two months..." Purin nodded her head.

"And you haven't eaten any souls yet?" Kurai raised an eyebrow.

"Um, yes. I ate my friend's soul when she was at my house... I didn't mean to! Mommy and Daddy got mad at me..." Purin shifted her gaze to the ground, close to tears.

"Ah, I see... Hey it's ok!" Purin looked up, confused. Kurai explained. "You see, we Wolfs _need_ human souls. So it's ok to eat them as long as we don't eat too much. Get it?" Purin shook her head yes. "Ok then let's go get us some food!" Kurai pointed to a house. "You see that house? We are going to act like we are lost. But keep you hoody on ok?" Purin nodded. They walked up to the house and knocked on the doors.

**_Vamps: Black*star_**

_Knock. Knock._ Black*star wondered who would be knocking on his door in the middle of the night. "Ugh." He whispered as he got up, and went to the door. He opened it and froze. "Kurai?" He asked, shocked.

**_Wolfs: Kurai and Purin_**

They could hear some noise in the house. Then the door began to open. A voice came next: "Kurai?" Kurai froze.

"Black*star?" Kurai narrowed her eyes. Then they both said. "What are you doing here?"

"Um... Kurai-chan... What's going on...?" Purin asked Kurai.

"Ah, well you see... We know each other..." Kurai trailed off, unhappy that the new Wolf saw her get flustered.

"Who's she?" Black*star narrowed his eyes.

"She is Purin. A new Wolf. Anyways wrong house. C'mon Purin I'm sure there's another house over here..." Kurai was about to leave when Black*star grabbed her hand. They both blushed a little. "What, Black*star-kun?"

"Um, well there are people here... They are barely alive though... Still have their souls..." Black*star was rubbing his neck, blushing a bit. Kurai narrowed her eyes, but she and Purin went inside.

"Thanks Black*star-kun!" Kurai said as she ate another soul. Purin just finished her first, but she already looked full.

"No problem." Black*star responded.

**_Wolf: Crona and Hikari_**

"Where'd she go?" Hikari shouted at the tree he was kicking.

"She and the little girl, Purin, went hunting..." Crona mumbled, a bit scared at his anger. "Calm down... Stein said we should all stay inside until the battle next week. You know... When the moon will stay up all week long and there will be no sun...?" Hikari sighed in defeat.

"Your right... Sorry..." Hikari shook his head. "She's probably in somebody's house right now, getting ready to kill them." Hikari and Crona laughed at this. "Let's go to sleep." Hikari yawned. "I'm tired!" With that they went inside.

**_Vamps: Kid and Tsubaki_**

"Where's Black*star, Tsubaki?" Kid looked around. Black*star was supposed to be there a while ago, he went to go get them food.

"He might have fallen asleep...?" Tsubaki guessed. Kid nodded his head.

"You're probably right too!" Kid kicked the tree, hard.

"Um... Kid... Did you hear about the Full Moon Week?" Tsubaki asked Kid. Kid shook his head no. "Well, you see. During that week it's a full moon day and night."

"What? Does Father-" Kid heard a 'Sh!' from Tsubaki.

"Yes he does! Calm down. I heard it from him." Tsubaki slightly rolled her eyes.

"Oh... Ok..." Kid mumbled sitting down. _Next week is Full Moon Week, eh? What about Crona? She might get hurt..._ Kid looked unhappy. "I'm going to sleep. Night."

Then with that Black*star came back. "Black*star! Where have you been? And where is our food?" Kid was twitching with anger.

"I fell asleep. But here's the food." Black*star sweet dropped. He lifted up a man and a woman. He gave them to Tsubaki and Kid. "Eat up. Night." Black*star fell asleep.

**_Wolfs: Kurai and Purin_**

They had just left Black*star when he said he needed to people for his friends. Kurai and Purin just got back, and of course, everybody was sleeping.

"Night Purin." Kurai said as she laid on the ground and slept. Purin curled up next to her and fell asleep.

**o0o**

**The end! I hope ya like it... :3**


	3. The night before the war

**This is the next chapter! It has been a couple of days. There is one more day intil the Full Moon Week. Enjoy~!**

**o0o**

**_Wolfs at their meeting_**

"Ok... Is everybody prepared for the war tomorrow?" Stein asked the small group of Wolfs. Everybody nodded. "Good! I want people to start and try to master their weapons by the end of today!" Stein looked at the kid Wolfs. "Well only the kid Wolfs haven't master their weapons fully..." Stein saw Patty raise her hand. He sighed. "Yes Patty?"

"Kurai, Crona and Hikari have mastered their weapons!" Patty pointed out. Stein raised an eyebrow.

"Is this true, Hikari, Crona, and Kurai?" Stein looked around the room only to find Hikari and Crona, but no Kurai. "Where's Kurai?" Everybody shrugged. Stein looked like he was going to explode. "When she comes back here, tell her to come and talk to me!" Stein left the room.

"Hikari, where is Kurai?" Crona asked Hikari in a whisper.

"I'm not sure. She heard we were going to have a meeting about our weapons, she didn't want to go. Plus it started to snow, so she ran off. And of course asking me to cover for her." Hikari shook his head and sighed. "She's going to kill me if she finds out she got into trouble!"

"It's ok Hikari... You could always blame Patty?" Crona shrugged.

**_Vamps at their meeting_**

"O-k! Let's start!" Shinigami-sama sang. "I would like Maka, Kid, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black*star to try and master their weapons. O-k?" Shinigami-sama held up a peace sign.

"Shinigami-sama, I heard that Black*star, Maka, and Kid have already mastered their weapons." Medusa mumbled to Shinigami-sama. Spirit started to sing and say 'Ah! My Maka-chan has mastered her weapon already? Oh! Maka daddy's so proud of you!'. Of course Maka Maka-CHOPed him.

"Is that true? Kid? Maka? Black*star?" Shinigami-sama asked Kid first, who shook his head yes. He asked Maka second, who nodded her head. He looked for Black*star. "Where's Black*star~?"

"He said he would be right back, he had to go to the bathroom..." Tsubaki told Shinigami-sama. "But it is true, I've seen Black*star use it when we were training with each other." Shinigami-sama nodded.

"O-K! Then the meeting is done! Everybody practice and get a good night sleep!" Shinigami-sama waved to everybody and then left the room. He whispered to Spirit, Sid, and Medusa. "I don't think Black*star went to the bathroom. I can't smell him in our hide-out. I think he is outside. If he doesn't come back by night, go and hunt him down, but don't kill him, Medusa, I want to talk to him. Got it?" The three nodded and left.

**_Wolfs: Kurai_**

"Ah, I love the snow!" Kurai mumbled as she stuck her hand out to touch a snow flake.** (A/N: Kurai is cold blooded, just so you know.)** Kurai stuck out her tongue. She smell Black*star. _What is he doing now? Everybody will probably smell him._ Kurai shrugged, it wasn't her business anyways. Kurai continued to play in the snow.

**_Vamps: Black*star_**

"Ugh, I don't like the snow, yet I like it." Black*star shook his head. He was wearing a thick coat, two pairs of socks for each foot, and ear muffins. Black*star's head suddenly shot up, he smelled Kurai close by. Black*star grinned as he started to run towards her. _Who would've thought that I, the great Black*star, would be friends with a Wolf... Haha, I wouldn't._ Black*star stopped running when he was a couple feet away from her. His mouth fell open. She was wearing a sleeveless black shirt, a black with white stripes mini-skirt, and small black boots with white and black socks. Her hair was down, like always, and she had large headphones on her neck. She sniffed and looked up.

"Hi, Black*star-kun!" Kurai smiled. She saw what Black*star was wearing and laughed.

"W-what's so funny?" Black*star growled, freezing.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Kurai held back her laughing.

"Because it's _freezing_ out!" Black*star stated. "How could you wear that?!" Black*star pointed to what Kurai was wearing. A tick mark appeared on Kurai's head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurai shouted at Black*star.

"Aren't you freezing?" Black*star asked, not getting why she was mad. Kurai looked taken back.

"Nope. I'm cold blooded! How could I get cold?" Kurai started to laugh again, this time Black*star joined her. After they stopped laughing, they found themselves on the snowy ground. "Black*star-kun... What are you doing here? If there is a war coming up, then don't you need to master your weapon?" Kurai laid her head on Black*stars shoulder.

"I should be asking that to you, Kurai!" Black*star huffed, and then smiled with pride. "I already mastered it."

"Oh? When did you master it?" Kurai asked, her head wasn't on Black*stars shoulder anymore, her face was an inch away from Black*star's face.

"I-I-I-I-I mastered it a m-month ago..." Black*star managed to mumbled, his face red. Kurai backed away, smiling. Oddly enough she didn't notice Black*star's red face.

"Really? Haha! I mastered mine two years ago with Hikari and Crona!" Kurai smiled; happy she beat him at something. Then she face went emotionless. "Say... Did you tell anybody about Crona or Hikari...?" Black*star looked shocked for a second.

"N-no..." He mumbled, still shocked. Kurai's face relaxed.

"Phew! I was hoping you didn't but I had no way to be sure! Thank you!" Kurai smiled at him, her hand on her chest, as if she was keeping her heart from jumping out with joy. "I wouldn't care if you told them about me, but if Crona and Hikari got hurt I wouldn't stop myself from killing you or the people who did it." Kurai breathed a sigh of relief. "And just so you know... I didn't tell the other Wolfs about you or your other friends."

"Thanks." Black*star gave her a thumbs up. Kurai gave him a thumbs up too. "I can't believe we are friends." Black*star shook his head.

"Haha! That's true... Hey! Let's play tag!" Kurai touched his forehead, and whispered. "You're it!" Then she ran for it, laughing. Black*star was shocked and confused at first then realized he was 'it'. He ran after Kurai, who laughed at him. "Hehe you'll never catch me! I'm too fast for you!" Kurai stuck out her tongue at him. Black*star had a tick mark on his forehead. He was only a few inches from Kurai, so he... Jump! "Ah!" Kurai fell down and Black*star sat on her. Kurai was on her back facing Black*star, who was sitting on her stomach. "H-hey! Get off!" Kurai slightly blushed.

"Nah." Black*star ignored her.

"This looks... So... Wrong!" Kurai was red, her legs trying to kick Black*star. "Get off!" She tried to punch him with her fists but, sadly for her, he grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the snow. Making his face closer to hers so she would have a harder time getting loose. Black*star smirked.

"Wow, for a Wolf you are weak-" Black*star was cut off by Kurai head-butting him.

"Hey! Don't call me weak!" Kurai was now on top of Black*star, who was on his back, surprised. Kurai sat on his stomach.

"H-hey! Get off!" Black*star whimpered as Kurai kept ignoring him and saying 'Nope!'.

**_Vamps: Tsubaki, Maka, Soul, and Kid_**

"So... You want us to go and help you find him?" Soul, Maka, and Kid asked Tsubaki. She nodded.

"Please! I'm worried that Black*star likes somebody..." Tsubaki mumbled, to Tsubaki, Black*star was like a little brother.

"Sur-" Maka was cut off by her father, Spirit, dragging her towards a table. Maka shouted and kicked and punched Spirit, who just kept humming to himself. "Soul! Help!" Soul sighed.

"Sorry Tsubaki... Maka would love to help you but her dad probably wouldn't let her go... And I can't 'cause she wants me to get her dad away from her..." Soul sighed, shaking his head. He walked away, only to look back and wave. "Sorry!"

"I'll go with you. Mostly because we need everybody we can get for the war tomorrow." Kid shrugged.

_Sorry Tsubaki, but that's not really the reason I want to come... I need to find Crona... I need to tell her to leave this town before tomorrow... Now that I think about it... She has never been attacked or anything since living here? Weird... But still!_ Kid thought of Crona and a Wolf or Vamp attacking her... Her being killed... Kid hated that idea, though he didn't know why, she was just another human after all.

"Thank you so much Kid!" Tsubaki hugged Kid and they headed out. They were in the woods. Kid stopped in front of Tsubaki, making her stop. "What's wrong Kid?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"Tsubaki... Why are you _really_ worried about Black*star?" Kid asked her, his eyes cold as hers grew wide.

"W-what do you mean Ki-" She was stopped by Kid, who glared at her.

"_Don't_ lie to me, Tsubaki!" Kid saw that Tsubaki was taken aback by his words. She looked down, some tears coming down her cheeks.

"I-I think... He keeps meeting with that Wolf girl we were trying to catch... Remember? Black*star went ahead... When I finally saw him... He was _relaxing_ with a girl... But... H-he was... All beaten up... S-so was this _girl..._ And he keeps leaving when he goes hunting... I-I think he likes her... I-I wonder... Is she using him...? Or... I-Is she... doing something bad to him..." Tsubaki stopped crying and looked up at Kid with stern eyes, and tear stains on her cheeks. "I want to know the truth!"

"So do I..." Kid put his hand on her shoulder. "It'll be ok." He smiled a bit.

"T-thank you, Kid!" Tsubaki bowed, smiling.

"Ok... I think we should split up..." Kid stated, he pointed towards the left. "I'll go that way. You go over there." He left, though the way he was going was where he met Crona.

"O-ok!" Tsubaki went the way she was told, hoping that they would find Black*star.

**_Wolfs: Crona, Patty, Liz, Hikari, Ragnarok, and Purin_**

"So will you four help us find her?" Hikari asked Liz, Patty, Ragnarok, and Purin.

"I would love to, but Liz and I have to practice, Steins orders." Patty and Liz shrugged in a 'I'm sorry' way.

"Nah, with her gone I can finally eat her food." Ragnarok smirked, as he left the small group.

"I'll help..." Purin raised her hand and smiled a bit.

"Purin... We need somebody who knows this woods... Plus you have to master your weapon too..." Hikari sighed. "C'mon Crona! We will go by ourselves!" Hikari stormed out, Crona following him.

"Sorry Purin! But Kurai would want you to master your weapon instead of wasting your time to find her..." Crona whispered to Purin with a small smile, and then left with Hikari. Crona shut the door of the house to find Hikari sniffing the air.

"Did you find her-" Crona was cut off by Hikari opening the door. "Hikari...?"

"Crona... Could you stay here? Just in case she comes back you could tell me. Please?" Hikari asked, slightly pushing Crona inside.

"Um... S-sure..." Crona mumbled as she heard Hikari say thanks and push her inside, slamming the door behind her. Hikari started to search for Kurai.

_I'm sorry Crona... Looks like the Vamps are out again... Kurai would kill me if she knew I brought you out here without her to be there to keep you save. _Hikari sighed and sweet dropped. He went to where he smelled Kurai. He was close to it too, but then somebody came from behind him.

"H-Hikari? That was your name right?" A voice came from behind him. He froze.

"Ah, yes. I see you remembered my name, Tsubaki." Hikari put a fake smile on. Tsubaki put one on too.

"What are you doing out here, Hikari?" Tsubaki asked, putting a finger on her bottom lip, as to look like she was thinking.

"I should be asking you the same thing, Tsubaki..." Hikari shook his head and sighed. "I'm looking for my sister, again..."

"Ah, really? She shouldn't be out here! Vamps or Wolfs could kill her..." Tsubaki stated.

"Nah, I don't worry about that, but my dad found out she left the house again. So now she's in trouble..." Hikari sighed. Then he raised an eyebrow. "Why are you out here, Tsubaki?"

"Oh. To find my friend again. He has been sneaking out also... His dad finally noticed and he's going to get into trouble if he's not home soon." Tsubaki sweet dropped.

"Ah, I see." Hikari nodded his head, sitting down on the snow. He really looked at Tsubaki now. She was pretty; she was wearing a coat, a dress that had two cuts on its sides so she could move easier. She also had thick furry boots, he couldn't see if she had socks or not, her hair was in a ponytail.

"Ya..." Tsubaki mumbled, still standing. She wanted a better look at him, since he wasn't paying attention to her; he was looking at the trees.

He was wearing a short-sleeved shirt, regular pants, sneakers with white socks, his hair was almost like Souls, yet it was like Kid's. He also had gloves on, they were black, and it looked like they had blood on them.

_Blood...? Why do his gloves have blood...?_ Tsubaki blinked. Could he be a Vamp...? No, she couldn't smell any Vamp on him. A Wolf? Doubt it... Wouldn't he have killed her by now if he was? Tsubaki stopped her questions when Hikari got up. "Hikari...?"

"I better go find her." Hikari mumbled as he started to walk towards Kurai's direction. Tsubaki noticed that Black*star was over there. She ran to Hikari.

"May I join you?" Tsubaki smiled. Hikari sighed, but nodded. They kept walking in silence.

**_Wolfs: at the hide-out_**

Crona was getting picked on by Ragnarok, he was punching her head. "Ow! Ow, ow, ow! Stop Ragnarok!" Crona whined. She was slightly crying, she wished Hikari left her go with him. Ragnarok punched her again. "Ow! Stop!" Crona cried, trying to get Ragnarok to stop punching her. Then there was a knock on the door. Everybody froze, nobody ever knocked on their door before. Crona smelled the air, when nobody else did, and she smelled Kid. She shot up.

"I'll answer it! Everybody hide!" Crona hissed and everybody, to her surprise, obeyed her. She opened the door.

**_Vamps: Kid_**

Kid was walking, trying to find Crona. She had said she lived in the woods...

He saw a small light; it was coming from a house. He walked closer to it, it was an unknown house. He heard that other Vamps came around this area, but never came back to give a report. He went closer to the house and, to his surprise, he smelled Crona.

_Crona!_ Kid thought. He didn't give it a second thought as he knocked on Crona's door. He heard somebody, he knew it was Crona, come to the door. The door opened and Crona walked out, shutting the door behind her.

"Crona!" Kid stated, but the he felt Crona grab his coat, not looking at him, and drag him towards the woods.

Kid got a good look at Crona. She was wearing a long black dress, with weird looking shoes. Her hair was down and she was wearing a scarf around her neck. Her face had a strange fear on it, like she didn't want Kid to know where she lived. "Crona... Is everything ok?" Kid asked as Crona let him go and stopped walking.

"Why where you at my house?" Crona was looking up at him with stern eyes.

"I-I..." Kid felt like he was losing energy looking at her, but he gathered enough courage and continued. "I never saw that house before so I wanted to know who lived her, I'm happy that I've found you-" Kid was cut off by Crona's glare.

"You shouldn't go to random people's house!" Crona told him. She realized that she was looking at what he was wearing; a black cloak, black shoes, and ring-skulls on both hands. "A-anyways... I have to go back to my house... I'm not supposed to be-" Crona was cut off by Kid putting both his arms on her shoulders. He shook her a bit.

"Crona! You need to leave this town! There is going to be a war tomorrow! Since you live here you will be in danger! I know you might not like me after I say this but... I'm a Vamp** (A/N: Crona acts surprised)** and the Wolf and us are going to fight tomorrow! If you want to live you have to leave!" Kid looked like he was going to kill her if she said no.

"K-kid... When are you guys going to attack the Wolfs?" Crona asked, trying her best to get information out of him.

"Tomorrow at 6:00 a.m. why?" Kid asked, his eyes narrowing a bit. Crona cursed in her mind.

"So I know I shouldn't be here by then." Crona made Kid let her go. "You better get going now ok? I will go pack and leave when my sister and brother come home ok?" Crona smiled at him.

She was happy that he cared enough for her to track her down. Though he was stupid!_ I have lived in this town for a while and haven't died yet, doesn't he find that a bit weird? _Crona shrugged and went inside to 'pack'.

She saw Kid leave and could smell that he was leaving.

"Hey! Who was that guy? And did you kill him? He was a Vamp, you know that right?" Ragnarok was punching Crona in the head again, asking her questions.

"He was a Vamp! Yes I killed him! Yes I know that!" Crona shielded her head. "He said, before he died, that the Vamps were going to attack at 6:00a.m. tomorrow morning. I'm going to go tell Stein..." Crona was going to get up when Ragnarok pulled her back down. "What's wrong Ragnarok? Shouldn't Stein know this...?"

"Yes, but don't you think you should tell Kurai that way she can tell him and won't get into that much trouble?" Ragnarok pointed out.

"Oh, I never thought of that... Thanks Ragnarok!" Crona smiled, then smirked. "So you do like Kurai as a friend?" Crona got punched again.

"No!" He shouted, while Crona kept saying 'Then why would you tell me that? You know it's true!'.

**_Vamps: Black*star, Wolfs: Kurai_**

Kurai and Black*star were rolling in the snow. Kurai would be on top of Black*star until he made her roll over. It went over and over. Until Black*star let Kurai win. Kurai fell on top of him, tired. Black*star blushed. She was cold against his body. She sneezed in the snow. "You're getting a cold." Black*star pointed out.

"No... I'm not..." Kurai sneezed again. Black*star made her sit up and he sat up also, taking a better look at her face. She was red, not from blushing. She looked tired too.

"You're sick... Here," Black*star took off his jacket and put it on her. She tried to take it off, but he put it back on her.

"Y-you'll get a cold if you take it off... I'm cold blooded I'll be fine!" Kurai tried to tell him, but failed. He shook his head no.

"You have a cold. You need warmth." Black*star pulled her into a hug. Kurai knew he was trying to  
give her body heat, but she could feel that her cold blood was making him colder. She sniffed the air, smelling Hikari and another Vamp.

"Hikari..." Kurai mumbled. She tried to pull away again. "Black*star-kun... Hikari and one of your friends are coming... I need to leave... I'd rather you don't get into trouble or anything..." Kurai got up and handed Black*star his jacket, he was surprised. Kurai smiled. "Thanks Black*star-kun! I'm kind of happy I get to fight you tomorrow! You better be on the battleground!" Black*star smiled, as Kurai left.

"I promise... I will..." Black*star whispered as he put on his jacket, smelling Kurai. He smiled. Then Tsubaki and Hikari came out of nowhere. "T-Tsubaki!"

"Black*star! Why are you out here? I thought you didn't like the snow?" Tsubaki asked him, as she hugged him to death.

"I just found something I liked about the snow..." Black*star smiled to himself. Then he remembered Hikari. "Hey! It's you!" Black*star's eyes narrowed.

"Hm? Oh, have you seen my little sister? Kurai?" Hikari slightly looked over at Black*star, but his gaze went back to where Kurai left. "Well... She's not over here so I'm going to go look over there then go home." Hikari started to walk, but Tsubaki stopped him, smiling.

"Thank you again for helping me find my friend! I hope you find your sister!" Tsubaki smiled. She then blinked when Hikari put something in her hand. "Ah, what's this? It's so pretty!" it was a small necklace, with a smaller star on it.

"A necklace, it's for good luck." Hikari shrugged, as he disappeared. Tsubaki blinked. _For good luck...? Does he know about me?_ Tsubaki tightened her grip on the necklace. "Thank you, Hikari!" She mumbled. Then she turned to Black*star. "Let's get going back, ok?" She smiled. Black*star smiled back.

"Yea... Let's go..." Black*star and Tsubaki left.

_I won't ask you any questions Black*star... I trust you... Plus I know you would ask me questions... It's just better if we ignored these questions..._ Tsubaki nodded her head in agreement to herself. Kid met up with them, smiling. They were all happy, though neither of them knew it.

**_Wolfs: Kurai and Hikari_**

Kurai sneezed again. Her head was down, sneezing.

"Wow... What did you do? Maybe somebody is thinking about you..." Hikari thought out loud.

"Huh?" Kurai looked at him like he was mad.

"Oh! Some people say that if you sneeze then somebody is thinking about you! Maybe Crona is thinking that you are with her so Ragnarok wouldn't beat her up." Hikari shrugged, and then realized Kurai was gone. He laughed, knowing that she probably ran to their hide-out to kick Ragnarok's butt. Then he realized she didn't know she was in trouble. "Shoot!" He started to run after her. Kurai ran inside, looking for Crona or Ragnarok. She saw Crona and hugged her.

"Are you ok Crona? Did Ragnarok hurt you?" Kurai gave an evil look to Ragnarok.

"N-no... Kurai... Stein wants to see you..." Crona mumbled, Kurai looked bored. Kurai shrugged. "Also before he talks or anything... Tell him the Vamps are going to attack at 6:00a.m. tomorrow." Kurai didn't ask anything, she just got up mumbling 'thanks' to Crona and went into Steins room. Hikari sat down next to Crona.

"Think he's going to kill her?" Hikari grinned a bit.

"No... But he's probably going to yell at her..." Crona whispered. They waited in silence for a second or two when Kurai came out, looking bored.

"What happened?" Hikari asked Kurai as she laid down.

"I went into his room, he said sit, and I did. Before he could talk, I told him that the Vamps are going to attack us at 6:00a.m. tomorrow. He was silent, and then he said I could leave. That's all." Kurai yawned, as she stretched out and curled up. Purin came over and without a word fell asleep next to Kurai. Stein all the sudden came out of his room a minute later.

"Everybody! The Vamps are attacking tomorrow at 6:00a.m.! We are going to get up at 5:30a.m. and get ready to attack them! Understand?" Stein waited a second, when nobody said anything he continued. "Good! Get a good nights sleep and get prepared to attack! Kill all Vamps in our path!" Stein went back into his room with his last words. Though for some reason, his last words made Kurai, Hikari, and Crona a bit nervous. Every Wolf fell asleep, knowing they needed a good sleep.

**_Vamps: Kid, Tsubaki, and Black*star_**

"Ah, we are back!" Black*star stretched, tired.

"Yes! I'm tired too..." Tsubaki yawned a bit, smiling.

"Black*star... You know you can't run off anymore right? Since the war is starting tomorrow?" Kid asked Black*star, who nodded. "Good." Ki went inside, followed by Tsubaki and Black*star. Shinigami-sama was stand by a broken vast. Tsubaki and Kid looked at the vast and then at Shinigami-sama, who sweet dropped. Black*star didn't even notice the vast.

"Ah~! You three finally came back~!" Shinigami-sama said. "Maka and Soul told us that you guys were going to get Black*star~." Kid and Tsubaki nodded, Black*star put his hands behind his head. "Well, I just want you three to know that we are attacking the Vamps tomorrow, at 6:00a.m. We have found their hide-out. It is just a small house, so we are thinking that they only have a few Wolfs with them. Most likely they all can master their weapons. So be ready to attack tomorrow!" Shinigami-sama left the three kid Vamps.

"They... Found their hide-out?" Kid asked himself. Tsubaki nodded, while Black*star slightly growled.

"Let's go! We need good sleep remember?" Black*star left a worried Tsubaki and a confused Kid.

**_The humans_**

"I heard the Vamps and Wolfs are going to fight each other tomorrow!" A male human told another human.

"What? Really? We should fight back too!" The other human shout. People started to gather, hold weapons. The male human started to shout. "WE WILL KILL BOTH VAMPS AND WOLFS! THEY WILL NEVER KILL US EVER AGAIN! WHOS WITH ME?" Everybody said 'I am!' The humans started to make a plan.

When the Vamps and Wolfs started to attack each other, the humans would attack! The humans started to ready their weapons as the next day started to come. It was 4:00 in the morning, the sun should be out, but since it's the Full Moon Week, the sun will stay hidden and the moon will stay out.

**o0o**

**Like it? I hope so... ^_^ Anyways there's going to be a war in the next chapter~! Will Black*star be able to fight and kill Kurai? Or will Kurai kill him? What about Tsubaki and Hikari? Or Crona and Kid? What will happen when the humans get angry? Well I don't know... So don't ask me -_-**


	4. The War that came to an halt

**Hope you like this chapter! :D And I'm hoping you believe me when I said I'm Dark Crona... Enjoy~!**

**o0o**

**_Vamps_**

It was 5:30 a.m., all of the Vamps had gotten up and prepared for the war. Everybody was in the meeting room.

"It is time for war! We must stay together and fight! Remember, the Wolfs are sloppy fighters; they like to fight alone instead of fighting as a group! Don't give them an opening and don't waste time!" Spirit shouted to the large group of Vamps. Everybody nodded and said 'yes sir!'

"Good! Let's get going! Set up traps if you have to!" Spirit grabbed his scythe and got off of the stage, letting Shinigami-sama go on.

"Hello~!" Shinigami-sama waved to everybody. "This may be a war, but I'm hoping that everybody makes it back here safely. Also if you see a fellow team mate getting beat please help them. Though there are some of us that would rather die than have somebody save them, so make sure you know they won't lose their pride if you save them. Thank you~." Shinigami-sama bowed and with that everybody left, heading towards the Wolfs 'hide-out'.

Kid, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black*star stayed in a group as they waited for the Wolfs to come out. "Tch, this is boring! I hate waiting!" Black*star complained.

"MAKA-CHOP!" Maka MAKA-CHOPed him. "Idiot! Be too loud and they will notice us!"

Soul twitched and whispered, "I swear... Her weapon should be a book..." Maka turned to him and through her book at his head, which started to bleed after it got hit.

"Maka... You shouldn't hurt your own team mates..." Tsubaki sweat dropped, while Maka shrugged.

"But isn't that what we want them to do? Notice us so we can battle them?" Black*star asked, confused.

"Not until we have everybody here ready and all the traps set, so until then be quiet!" Maka put her finger to her lip. Then turned to Kid. "Hey Kid, you've been quiet... You ok?"

"Huh? Oh, yea I'm fine." Kid smiled at her then went back to his thoughts. _This place looks so familiar... Oh! I found Crona here!_ Kid smiled for a second, then his eyes widened and he frowned. _Wait... Then why are we here...? We must have the wrong place! Yea that's it... I need to tell Father!_

Kid was about to get up when five figured came out of nowhere and attacked Kid, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black*star. "What-?" Kid didn't get to finish as he saw who attacked him. Crona. His eyes widened. "C-Crona...?" He saw that she was holding up a black sword in one hand and the other hand on the other hands arm. Kid looked and saw Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black*star had dodged the surprise attack.

Black*star saw who attacked him and grinned. "Kurai... Should we finish up our fight from before?" Black*star smiled. Kurai grinned.

"Sure why not," Kurai grabbed a bomb from her pocket and through it at Black*star. She then attacked him, though she was not using her sword, which was on her back. She was using her body as a weapon.

Tsubaki's eyes widened when she saw the guy who helped her 'find' Black*star twice. Hikari. "H-Hikari...?" Hikari nodded and attacked her again.

Maka saw she was fighting a little girl. She scratched her head. "Heh... I can't fight you...-" She was cut off by an arrow shot at her.

"Then you will die..." The small blonde girl shrugged. **(A/N: It's Purin if you didn't guess... xP)**

Soul saw his partner was well built and a year or two older than him. Soul showed off his teeth. "I'm Soul, you?"

The guy smirked. "Heh, that so? I'm Ragnarok, the guy who's going to kill you." Soul smirked with him.

"We'll see..." Soul answered and attacked.

**_Wolfs: Before they attacked the Vamps_**

"Everybody up!" Stein yelled at the Wolfs. "Its 5:35! The Vamps are coming!" Everybody shot up, grabbing their weapons at the same time. Stein nodded. "Now hide at the top of the trees. I'm sure they know where we live, so we hide at the top of the trees next to our house, got it? Whoever gets the Vamp Kings head and bring it back to our King will be rewarded! Understand?" Not waiting for an answer, Stein continued. "Good! Go!" With that everybody left to get hidden.

"Tch, this will be boring..." Kurai yawned.

"You shouldn't saw that Kurai!" Hikari sweat dropped. "Just try to find the strongest soul... Or you could attack the King?"

"Nah, the king is probably weak... Oh! Here they come..." Kurai whispered as she glared at a small group of Vamps hid behind the bushes. Kurai saw Black*star and grinned. _This might be fun yet,_ she thought.

Hikari saw Tsubaki and sighed. _I'll get her I guess... Ragnarok shouldn't get a girl... He would just flirt with her..._ Hikari thought as he rolled his eyes.

Crona saw Kid and moved a bit, nervous. _Dang... I was hoping I wouldn't have to fight him... But I don't want anybody else to fight him..._ Crona sighed.

Ragnarok looked at Soul and smirked. _He looks a bit strong... Maybe he will be a fun guy to kill and eat_ Ragnarok thought.

Purin saw all of the Vamps and whispered, "Kurai-chan, who am I getting?"

"Whoever you get to first..." Kurai mumbled back. Purin nodded and thought _I don't want that boy_** (A/N: Soul)**_ he looks like he'll eat me! I'll just get the girl with the pigtails..._ Purin nodded in agreement to herself.

**_Back to the fight_**

"Tch, you're fighting without your sword?" Black*star asked, as his sword got stopped by her bare hand.

"Yup, I don't use my sword... Unless you're really strong." Kurai grinned. "Though you won't see it... You're not strong at all." Kurai looked disappointed. Black*star stared.

_What's going on? Last time we fought we fought at the same level! But now..._ He dodged an attack, though just barely. _But now she is beating me without a sword! Her bare fists are winning against my sharp sword!_ Black*star narrowed his eyes._ This is a Wolf's power?_

"You're boring, Black*star-kun..." Kurai frowned. Black*star blinked in confusion. "Tch, I even went through the trouble getting to you first! I should've just gone for the king..." Kurai sighed as Black*star's eyes narrow. She looked at him almost sadly. "If you were stronger we could still fight, but your boring... So I'm going to kill you painlessly 'kay?"

Tsubaki dodged another attack. "Looks like Kurai's bored. You better say Bye to that blue haired kid..." Hikari mumbled and nodded his head towards Kurai and Black*star. Tsubaki glanced over there to see Black*star panting and the Wolf grinning and attacking him without a weapon.

Tsubaki's eyes narrowed._ I need to help him!_ Her eyes went back to Hikari who was watching Kurai fighting. _But I need to defeat him first..._ Tsubaki through a smoke bomb on the ground, making Hikari look at her shocked. Hikari looked around only to see smoke, though he didn't move.

Maka looked at the smoke. "Oi... So she's doing that move..." Maka licked her lollipop.

"Heh, Hikari's going to get hurt if he doesn't make the smoke go away!" Purin giggled as she licked her lollipop. Maka sweat dropped. She had gotten Purin to sit down and relax with her instead of fighting. Purin had given her a lollipop.

"Do you always keep lollipops with you?" Maka glanced at Purin.

"Yea! I love lollipops! Plus I haven't had them for a while..." Purin smiled at her, then glanced at Kurai and Black*star. "You might want to help him... Kurai seems bored with him. He's going to die." Purin grinned.

"Really?" Maka asked, shocked. Black*star didn't seem like the one to lose. She looked at them and saw the Wolfs boring face and Black*star panting.

"Well? Are you? Kurai-chan would be happier if two people were fighting her!" Purin smiled, slightly pushing Maka towards Black*stars fight.

"Eh? That's weird... She likes fighting that much? Plus Black*star would be unhappy that I saved him... He would rather die..." Maka sighed and looked at Soul. "Who's the guy fighting Soul?"

"Who's Soul? I only see Ragnarok and the guy who can eat me!" Purin was hiding behind Maka.

"That's Soul. He's nice; he just shouldn't smile in front of kids." Maka sweat dropped. Purin still didn't move and glared at Soul. While Maka laughed.

Soul could feel the stare that was coming from the small Wolf. "Uh... Think you could tell the small Wolf _not_ to glare at me...?"

Ragnarok laughed. "She must really not like you! Haha... She never glares at anyone; she's really nice and annoying." Soul looked at the small Wolf, who hid behind Maka even more, but still glaring at him.

"Yea... I can see that..." Soul mumbled. Ragnarok laughed. "Let's finish this... I want that kid to stop glaring at me..."

Ragnarok smirked. "Sure."

Kid and Crona had left the rest of the group, looking for more space to go all out. Though Kid wanted to just talk.

"Crona..." Kid mumbled, though it got her attention. "Why...? Why didn't you tell me?" Crona winced.

"I-I... Used you... Do you understand? I used you so we would know when you Vamps would attack!" Crona said, no feeling in her voice or eyes. Kid frowned.

"Can we talk? Let's through our weapons far away so we know nobody will attack, ok?" Kid asked, though he got surprised when Crona shook her head no.

"Sorry... But I have to get back to Kurai... She's probably finished with that kid..." Crona attacked Kid, as Kid barely dodged it.

Kurai just sitting still, waiting for him to come out and attack. Black*star came from behind her. Kurai smirked as her hand went through his stomach. Black*star coughed up blood. "Sorry, Black*star-kun..." Kurai mumbled as her hand came out of his stomach. He fell to the ground, losing color in his eyes.

Hikari saw Tsubaki's shadow coming from above him, he cut her. The smoke was still up as she fell, Hikari caught her and laid her down on the ground softly. "Be good and stay there, like your dead... Maybe you'll live, though I cut you deep. So you most likely won't. Bye Tsubaki." Hikari stood up as the smoke faded.

Maka's eyes widened as she saw Tsubaki and Black*star dead. Maka grabbed her weapon and rushed towards Hikari and Kurai, when she was cut from the shoulder to the stomach. As she fell she saw Purin in front of her with sad eyes, and her small arrow had her blood on it. "P-purin...?" Maka managed to mumble as she fell face first on the ground.

"I'm sorry Maka-chan... If you didn't attack them I could've asked them to spare you..." Purin mumbled. Soul saw what had happen to Maka, Black*star, and Tsubaki. Kurai saw him and grinned. Hikari looked bored. Purin put Maka's lollipop in her hand and smiled. Soul looked at Ragnarok, he was smirking.

"You know you're going to die right?" Ragnarok smirked.

"Tch, I'll believe it when it happens." Soul rolled his eyes as he cut Ragnarok like Maka had been cut. "Told you..." He mumbled and faced the other Wolfs.

Kurai seemed interested, Hikari looked like he didn't care, and Purin still glared at him behind Maka's body. But before anyone could attack, five arrows came out of nowhere. The first one hit Kurai in the heart, she fell down eyes widened. The second one hit Hikari in the back, his face made him seem like he didn't care. The third one came but got shot down by Purin. Though the fourth one hit her stomach and as she fell she looked like she was in pain. The fifth hit Soul in the stomach too, he had thought it was some Vamps who had helped him, but when he looked he saw humans then blank.

**_Wolfs: Crona. Vamps: Kid_**

Crona and Kid had stop fighting awhile now and were lying down next to each other. Then Kid got shot with an arrow, Crona's eyes widened. She was about to grab her sword when an arrow hit her, she fell back down.

**o0o**

**Like? :D I do its mysterious at the end don't ya think? Well I hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Escaping?

**Hope you like this one! Enjoy~**

**o0o**

**_Wolfs: Kurai_**

Kurai woke up to being in a cage. She tasted blood in her mouth, remembering that she had gotten shot in the heart. She looked down, the arrow was in deep. If she had a heart she would've been dead. Kurai took out the arrow, though it hurt a bit, and looked around her.

The cage, well cell, was small. Barely had enough room to fit her. She touched the cage door, but got shocked. "Tsk," Kurai mumbled. She would have a hard time getting out of here. There was a small window so that she could look out, which she did, she saw lots of other doors and as far as she could see they lasted quite a while.

_**Vamps: Black*star**_

Black*star woke up in a cell, though he would've mistaken it for a cage if it wasn't so tall. Black*star could barely move, thanks to Kurai, so he looked at his cell without moving his head or body. Black*star took a deep breath. Where was a healer when you needed one? And where was he?

He remembered Kurai finishing him off and then blank. Now he was in a cell! Where were Tsubaki, Soul, Kid, and Maka? If he was here does that mean they had lost? Black*star tried to get up but felt a hand on him, Black*star's eyes widened a bit as he saw who had touched him.

"T-Tsubaki?" Black*star managed to spit out. He almost gasped, Tsubaki had a large cut and it was deep. She looked like she was trying to heal herself.

"Calm down, Black*star. If you keep moving or talking your wounds will get worse!" Tsubaki smiled at him as he laid back down.

"What happened?" Black*star asked, still confused.

"I don't know." Tsubaki sighed. "I got defeated by Hikari..." Tsubaki mumbled, trying not to stop smiling. Black*star made an 'o' face.

_**Wolfs: Crona**_

Crona woke up. She remembered her and Kid laying down and then she and Kid got killed by arrows? Crona touched her rub, were the arrow had hit, and she noticed that the arrow was gone and she had been healed.

Crona looked around her cage. She felt lonely, sad, and scared. She started to cry a little. Then she saw something move. Crona's eyes widened and realized that her weapon was gone; she had nothing to protect herself with. Then she saw the shadow. "K-Kurai?" Crona breathed in relief.

"The one and only." Kurai grinned her messed up grin.

"W-where are we?" Crona was trembling slightly. Kurai patted Crona's shoulder.

"Calm down. Being scared won't help us." Kurai stated. Crona calmed down, but was still shaking slightly. "Good. I'm not sure. All I know is we got caught." Kurai put her hand on the top of her head and sighed, closing her eyes. "As far as I can tell; we are in the Humans Kings palace. These cages" Kurai growled slightly at that word. "Won't let us touch the door to this cage, so we can't get through there. Also I can't smell anything, I blame the cages. When I woke up I could smell you but that was all." Kurai sighed. "I tapped the walls. They will be easy to break." Crona slightly smiled, thinking that help would be on the other side.

"But" Crona's smile faded at the word. "We don't know if it's an enemy or a friend." Kurai went back to the door and looked out the window. "Hello?" Kurai called through it. Then sighed.

"I-I don't want t-to be here r-right n-now..." Crona put her hands on the side of her head, she started to shake, and cry. Kurai noticed this and sighed as she came over and hugged Crona the best she knew how to. Though it was odd, Crona felt much better.

**_Vamps: Maka_**

Maka had just woken up and saw somebody laying on her. "S-soul...?" Maka yawned. The figure moved and Maka saw it was too small to be Soul. Is it an enemy or a friend? Maka shook the figure until she saw it stretch. The figure sat up and rubbed their eye.

"Why'd... you wake... Purin...?" The figure mumbled sleepily, yawning. Maka's eyes went wide as Purin turned to look at who dared to wake her. Purin's left eye was closed, which Maka saw first, then Purin's right eye saw her, Maka saw her right eye second. Purin didn't seem scared or she was good at keeping her face look strait. "Maka-chan you finally woke up?" Purin stood up and stretched a bit.

"Y-you were awake before?" Maka was still in shock. Purin nodded. "You didn't kill me?" Purin shook her head no. "Where are we?" Purin shrugged. "Have anymore lollipops?" Purin looked like she was about to cry as she hugged Maka.

"T-they took them!" Purin sobbed on Maka's shoulder.

"Who?"

"T-the humans... I woke up just before the shut the door, I tried getting out before it shut but it shut on my face and I got shocked..." Purin chocked out between the sobs. Maka nodded. They must be trapped in the Humans Kings palace. "Tsk, when I see whoever took my candy I'm going to kill them..." Purin mumbled, mostly to herself.

_**Vamps: Soul**_

Soul woke up. He saw Kid right next to him. Soul got right up and shook Kid. "Kid! Kid!" Soul shouted at Kid. Kid yawned.

"What?" He mumbled, sleepy.

"Where are we? Where did Maka, Black*star, and Tsubaki go? Where are the Wolfs?" Soul shouted looking at their cell.

"We are in a cell." Kid had gotten up and was looking around. "Maka, Black*star, and Tsubaki are probably around here also. Maybe even the Wolfs." Kid decided as he got up and touched the door, though his finger got burned. "Ouch." Kid mumbled. "Can't get through the door. And I can't sense anybody else other then you and myself." Kid sighed. "This is one weird cell."

_**Vamps: Shinigami-sama**_

Shinigami-sama woke up to a man with wolf ears sticking out of his head and a tail behind him. "Oh! My! Who are you?" Shinigami-sama asked, surprised.

"You must be the king?" He nodded. "Ok, well I'm the leader of the Wolfs, Stein. Nice to meet ya I guess." Stein rolled his eyes. "We are in the Humans Kings palace. I don't know how we got here, but we should probably leave as soon as possible. And did you notice?" Shinigami-sama's mask looked confused. Stein sighed.

"I can't smell any of my team or yours. So I doubt you can sense them. Plus our weapons are gone. I don't have my scythe and neither do you." Stein sighed, rubbing his forehead. Shinigami-sama was about to touch the door when Stein stopped him. "Don't touch it. It will shock you." Stein smirked when Shinigami-sama looked at Stein, then the door, and then crawled to the other side of the room.

**_Wolfs: Kurai and Crona_**

"That's it! I'm breaking out of here!" Kurai shouted, to nobody though.

Kurai ran towards the door and kicked it, it shocked her but she ignored the shocking and punched it. The door cracked, making Kurai smile. Kurai kicked the door once more, and as it broke into tiny bits Kurai grinned at Crona, who smiled.

Kurai then shouted in the hallway full of cages. "Stein-sama! Liz! Ragnarok! Hikari! Patty! Anybody?" Kurai shouted until she needed breathe. She turned back to Crona, who was still in the corner staring at Kurai. "C'mon Crona. We have to get out of this cage." Kurai went to the cage next to theirs and saw a Vamp that had blond hair. She rolled her eyes and went to the next cage.

"Um, Kurai? Why didn't you break that cage?" Crona asked, confused.

"'Cause, I need my energy to open these stupid doors and I'm not going to waste it on some stupid Vamp!" Kurai looked inside the next cage and saw Purin. "Purin!" Kurai called from the door. Purin turned around.

"Kurai?" Purin smiled. "How did ya get out? Can you get us out too?" Purin asked with begging eyes.

"Ya I can! Just wait a second and hide under something." Kurai ordered. Purin and another figure followed her orders.

_Who is that person?_ Kurai thought, but then shrugged. It didn't matter, she need to get Purin out of there. She turned to Crona. "Hey could you go across the room and see if there are any other Wolfs over there?" Kurai asked Crona, who obeyed. Kurai started to kick the door, then punched, and then did the final kick. The door broke into small pieces. "Purin it's ok to come out now." Kurai grinned.

"Yay!" Purin ran up to Kurai and hugged her while Kurai petted her head. "Maka-chan come on out." Purin had turned around and called out to the figure.

_Maka? I don't remember a Maka in our group._ Kurai thought as the figure came out. Kurai saw the figure didn't have ears or a tail, Kurai pushed Purin behind her and got in fighting mode.

"Kurai? What's wrong?" Purin looked confused. "It's just Maka-chan. She's nice!" Purin went back in front of Kurai and grabbed her arms to make them go down. The Maka person came out and gave a small smile.

"Thank you for saving me." Maka's smile grew as Kurai's frown deepened and her eyes grew narrow.

"I didn't save you, I saved Purin." Kurai corrected, and then turned to Crona. "Find anybody yet?" Crona gave a small nod.

"I'm not sure if they are Vamps or Wolfs though." Crona pointed to the door as Kurai looked inside. Kurai's eyes widened. It was Black*star on the ground, slightly bleeding. Kurai stepped back and kicked the door. "Kurai? Are they Wolfs?" Crona asked, though she didn't get an answer as Kurai punched the door and kicked it one last time. The door flung open and Kurai stared at the kid on the ground, bleeding. "They aren't Wolfs..." Crona mumbled.

"Sorry... I guess I was mistaken." Kurai mumbled as Maka shot forward and gasped.

"Black*star!" Maka shouted. Then another figure came out. "Tsubaki!" Maka went over and hugged Tsubaki, almost crying of happiness. "Are you guys ok?" Tsubaki nodded. "Can Black*star walk?" Tsubaki shook her head no. "Oh, he's not that well yet I guess..." Maka sighed with Tsubaki. Then Black*star moved, trying to stand up.

"Should we go and look for Hikari, Liz, Patty, and Ragnarok?" Purin asked, eyeing the other cages. Kurai and Crona shook their heads yes. "Maka-chan! Let's go!" Purin called Maka, who was helping pick up Black*star.

"Ok Purin! I'll be there in a second!" Maka yelled back, going back to focusing on Black*star. Purin, Crona, and Kurai looked at each cage. Most were Vamps and Humans that have died. Kurai sighed.

"We're not getting anywhere..." Kurai sighed. She couldn't find a Wolf yet. It was annoying her that she couldn't find her friend that acted like her brother. It made her feel a bit nervous that she might not find him, which made her look harder.

_Hikari... Where are you Hikari?_ Kurai kept looking through every cage. Then out of nowhere when she was about to look at another cage an arrow went past her eyes, making her blink.

"Kurai! Look!" Purin was pointing towards a group of men with arrows and sword pointed at her. Kurai growled. Purin and Crona looked ready to fight. Maka, Tsubaki, and Black*star stood there, helplessly. Purin saw Maka and her friends looking helplessly and went in front of them to protect them. "Kurai, can you get me a bow and some arrows from them?" Purin asked, smiling. Kurai didn't answer as she disappeared; one of the guards fell to the ground, dead. Kurai appeared back next to Purin handing her an arrow.

"Here," Kurai mumbled. "You want to kill 'em?" Kurai slightly looked at Purin, who smiled.

"Yup! Thanks for the arrow!" Purin smile grew as she shot down most of the guards. Purin laughed, having fun, while Crona and Kurai were looking inside the cages.

"Find any Crona?" Kurai called over to Crona, who was on the other side of the room.

"I don't know if these guys are Vamps or Wolfs." Crona shrugged. Kurai sighed as she went to see if they were Vamps or Wolfs. Kurai looked in there to find hard yellow eyes staring at her and bored red eyes staring also. Kurai looked at their heads, the yellow eyes had black hair with three white stripes, but no Wolf ears. Kurai looked at the red eyes, they had white hair, but no Wolf ears. Kurai sighed.

"Nope, these guys aren't Wolfs. They are Vamps, Crona, do you need glasses?" Kurai joked as she went to the next cage. Crona stared at the eyes for a second before Maka, Tsubaki, and Black*star walked towards the cell and looked inside.

"That's Soul and Kid!" Maka smiled, almost crying of happiness. Tsubaki was almost crying also while Black*star smirked at the eyes. Crona's eyes widened a bit.

_Kid..._ Crona thought as she looked down.

Purin went to see what was wrong with Maka, since she had finished off the guards. Maka noticed Purin and her smile widened. "Purin! This is Soul and Kid! Can you get them out? They are our friends!" Maka asked, too happy for her own good.

"Sure!" Purin smiled a bit as she turned to Kurai, who was looking in another cage. "Kurai! Can you break down this door?" Purin tilted her head at the question for effect. Kurai's eyes narrowed a bit.

"Who's in there? Vamp? Or Wolf?" Kurai questioned not moving from where she stood. Purin rubbed the back of her head.

"Uh, we don't know that's why we were hoping you could break it open...?" Purin lied, hoping Kurai would believe it. Kurai sighed as she walked up to the door.

"Oh yea, Purin." Kurai mumbled, making Purin look at her. "You need to get better at lies." Kurai and Purin smirked a bit. Purin nodded as Kurai broke down the door. "There." Kurai rolled her eyes as the yellow eyes glared at her and the red eyes smiled, not revealing his teeth.

"Thanks." The red eyes said as the yellow eyes slightly growled. Maka hit the yellow eyes with a thick book.

"Kid! Be nice! They saved you guys!" Maka shouted in his ears as he winced in pain. Kurai, Black*star, Soul, and Purin laughed. Kid growled at them.

"I'm Soul." Soul grinned at Kurai. "Your?"

"Kurai." Kurai said, bored. She turned to Purin and Crona. "C'mon lets go. The stairs are right there." They looked confused. Kurai sighed. "There are no more Wolfs down here. Which means they must be up at the top. Something bad could be happening! Let's go." Purin and Crona nodded their heads and ran towards the stairs. Kurai turned to the Vamps. "There's another Vamp back over there. You might want to go get her." Kurai nodded towards the cage next to her cage. "By-by."

Kurai waved as she, Purin, and Crona disappeared. Black*star, Kid, and Maka stared a bit longer.

_Crona..._ Kid thought. _Why didn't you talk to me? Or even looked at me?_ Kid turned his head away as he got up.

_Purin... Thanks._ Maka smiled a bit as she also got up.

_Kurai, you saved Tsubaki and me from that cell, even though you knew we weren't Wolfs. Why?_ Black*star thought as he stood up by himself. Tsubaki and Soul had went and looked at the cell Kurai said to look at, though nobody was there.

"Anyone there?" Soul shouted into the cell. No answer. Tsubaki shrugged and they went back to the group. "No one was there." Soul shrugged.

"We should go and catch up with them." Black*star stated, everybody looked at him like he was crazy. Though Kid nodded.

"We should. They seem to know where their leader is. That could mean they would know were ours is." Kid sided with Black*star. Maka nodded.

"Sure why not." Maka shrugged in agreement. Soul shrugged also, while Tsubaki nodded a bit. "Ok let's go!" Maka shouted as they all ran towards the stairs. Maka was the first to run up, then Black*star, Soul, Tsubaki, and Kid. Though Maka had stopped, making everybody suddenly halt.

"What's wrong?" Kid called from the behind Tsubaki.

"There's two different ways we can go..." Maka mumbled, though loud enough for them to hear her.

"What?" Kid shouted, annoyed. "Just guess!" Maka shrugged as she closed her eyes, her fingers going from one door to the other as she counted to 10. When Maka opened her eyes and stopped counting her fingers were on the right door. "Which way?" Kid called.

"Right!" Maka shouted back down as she ran into the right door and got swallowed by the blackness. Everybody followed her and got swallowed by the blackness.

**o0o**

**Like it? Its mysterious~ haha :3 Thanks for reading!**


	6. The Humans Plan

**Sorry I took forever! :D Enjoy~!**

**o0o**

**_Wolfs: Kurai, Purin, and Crona_**

"Tsk, we should've gone right..." Kurai sighed, narrowing her eyes at a pack of humans ready to kill them. Kurai kicked some warrior in the stomach then punched his face in.

"Kurai! Maybe they are protecting something?" Purin stated, pointing towards a door that the warriors where standing at. Kurai, who gave a bored sigh, and nodded her head.

"Hey, Crona. Hold off these weaklings with Purin. I'm going to see what's inside that door, m'k?" Kurai told Crona, though before Crona could answer, Kurai ran to the door. Crona sighed, but helped Purin kill the endless supply of warriors.

"Just think like this, Crona! When we are done I bet we will get rewarded by Stein-sama!" Purin grinned, happily. Crona, who smiled a little bit, nodded her head and went back to attacking the warriors.

**_With the Vamps: Maka, Tsubaki, Kid, Soul, and Black*star_**

After going right, Maka stopped again. "Guys, it's a dead end..." Maka mumbled, looking down. Black*star groaned.

"What? You said this was the right way!" Black*star complained. Soul nodded his head in agreement.

_If Kurai came this way, then where did she go?_ Black*star thought, looking around. Then, out of pure luck, Black*star bent down and punched the wall, once he did that a stone moved. Black*star, who quickly got up and went in fighting mode, eyed the movement of the stone.

"What's going on?" Black*star mumbled, mostly to himself, but everybody could hear. Maka grinned, now knowing something.

"It must be a secret door!" Maka gasped, still grinning. Then she pushed Black*star towards the wall. "Punch it again! I want to see what will happen." Maka put her hand on her chin, watching carefully.

Black*star, who for once got it, nodded his head. He punched the wall once more, another stone fell down, this time the stone that fell was where they could see threw it. Black*star quickly peeked inside the place where the stone used to be. Black*star pulled his head back, slightly shocked. "It's our weapons!" Black*star told them.

"They hid our weapons here?" Maka thought out loud, and then nodded her head. "I would probably would too. We would have left here without ever knowing that our weapons where right here." Maka declared. Soul, Kid, and Black*star ignored her and started to kick down the rest of the wall. Tsubaki though nodded her head in agreement.

Black*star, who was punching and kicking the wall ,stopped as he realized something. _So, Kurai didn't come this way?_ Black*star's heart dropped slightly. He had no clue why, but he wanted her to be here. Then they could kill the king easily.

Black*star looked up to see only a few stones left, so he kicked them down and went inside the 'closet'. Once he was inside he saw a million rows of weapons. "W-wow... That's a lot of weapons." Black*star said to his small group.

Maka, then Soul, then Kid, and finally Tsubaki came inside the large 'closet'. "There are so many weapons... I doubt these are all of their weapons... They must be other Vamps or Wolf's weapons!" Maka declared as she walked up to a weapon. Maka, who was looking at an overly large boomerang, was about to leave until she saw a tag on it. "Hm?" Maka mumbled to herself as she got a better look at the tag. Maka read the tag out loud. "It says, 'Dead'." Maka told her group, which circled around her.

"What does that mean?" Soul and Black*star asked, confused. Maka, who hushed them, turned the tag around.

"On the back it says, 'Kamo'." Maka, after she read it, gasped. "I think it means the owner, who was Kamo, is now dead!" Maka, who was bent down, shot up fast. "Let's look for weapons and names we recognize!" Maka told them, as she started to look at random weapons, hoping to find a name she knew. Black*star and everybody else helped her.

Black*star was looking a pale rusty sword when he saw something that looked familiar. It was a sword. Black*star, who's eyes were a bit widened, ran to the sword and read the name tag; '_Kurai_' was on the front, so Black*star turned it around and read the back; '_Captured_' was crossed out and a new word replaced it, '_Dead_'.

Black*star felt his heart spilt open, though he knew it didn't really split open. Black*star held on to the sword tightly as he strapped it on his back, where Kurai used to have it. Black*star, who's eyes were now filed with slight anger, looked at every sword, gun, scythe, and other weapons. Black*star, who was about to skip another small pouch, saw his sword and it were entangled. As Black*star sighed, he grabbed his sword and the pouch and started to untangled it. He noticed that it was half open; curiousness taking over, he opened it. Black*stars eyes opened in shock; it was Kurai's 'new' bombs that she first used against him. Black*star dug threw it a bit more until he found nothing but bombs and a piece of candy. A smile crept on Black*star's face as he remembered the good time he had with her.

Kid had noticed Black*stars strange acting, and decided that Black*star might have found a name that was important, mostly because, he had seen Black*star take a sword and pouch that he never had before. Kid had found his two guns and was about to go help Maka or Soul or Tsubaki to finding theirs, but had seen a pure black sword sitting there with a tag. Kid, as much as he tried not to, walked to it and read what the tag said; '_Crona_' was what it said on the front, again Kid tried to walk away, but he turned the tag around and read it, '_Dead_'. Kid's eyes widened, she had died.

_Crona's... Dead...?_ Kid thought, holding back tears. Kid hugged the sword, feeling Soul's stare on his back, but he didn't care. _Wait... We just saw her... She _must_ be alive!_ Kid thought as he smiled and released the sword.

"Oi, Kid, if you like that sword so much just take it with ya." Kid heard Soul tell him. Kid turned around, smiling, and nodded, putting the sword between his belt and his pants.

Tsubaki sighed, Black*star and Kid seemed oddly happy after finding those weapons. Tsubaki glanced at the weapons they had found and narrowed her eyes. _Those are the Wolfs weapons!_ Tsubaki thought, turning her back on everybody. Tsubaki, having found her weapon, wasn't really looking for anybody's name. Turning around, she looked at everybody. They all had their weapons, which meant they could leave. "Um, Maka, Soul, Kid, and Black*star, I think we should leave so we can find everybody else..." Tsubaki commented softly. Maka, who almost always agreed with her, nodded her head in agreement.

"Ok! Let's go everybody! We need to find Shinigami-sama!" Maka put her fist in the air and left the room, while everybody else sweet dropped. Soul, Black*star, and Kid gave a small shrug and left with Tsubaki, who slightly chuckled.

**_With the Wolfs: Kurai_**

Kurai, who had just gone through the door the warriors were guarding, was shocked. There seemed to be a million doors. Kurai, who didn't waste a second, went to the first door and looked through the small window. To her surprise, it was filled with bodies. Kurai silently growled, she didn't know why, but it angered her to see so many dead people. As she tried to calm herself down, she looked to see if she could see Hikari's, Stein-sama's, or any other Wolf's body, luckily she didn't find their body.

"Again, don't touch that! You'll get shocked! Again!" shouted Patty. But then Kurai heard an 'Ouch!'. Kurai, curious and happy to find someone alive, ran over to the cage were she heard the voices. "Who's there?" Patty called through the small window.

"It's me! Kurai! Patty, are you ok? Who's with you?" Kurai asked, curious. "Stand back, I'll break the door!" Kurai said as she kicked the door, but, surprisingly, she flew backwards. She hit the floor head first, bleeding.

"Wait! You can't touch it! You go flying back!" Patty shouted through the window, but saw she was a bit late.

Kurai spat some blood out of her mouth. "Yea, I noticed. I have to get you guys out though." Kurai told her as she got back up and tried to punch the door, though she went flying back again. Patty, sighing, watched as Kurai kept trying to break the door.

"Patty! What's going on out there? It's too loud, the guards will start to come!" yelled Liz from a few cages back. Then another voice whispered. "Shut up Ox! I'm trying to talk here!" Liz shouted at the voice, which got quiet afterwards.

"Liz? It's Kurai! I'll get you and Patty out in a second!" Kurai shouted towards Liz's cage. Kurai, without waiting for a response, tried again and again to open Patty's cage.

"Kurai... Take a breather. This cage isn't even dented!" Patty told her, worried. Kurai just shrugged it off.

"More the reason to keep going." Kurai told her back, not caring for her concern. "Just tell me if there is anybody else here." Kurai told them as she kept running into the door and went flying backwards again. She broke a bone in her left arm. Kurai's eyes widened in pain, she gave a small, quiet scream in pain.

**_With the Wolfs: Crona and Purin_**

A scream. That's what they had heard. Crona and Purin were taking a breather since they had finished the warriors, plus they thought Kurai would be fine without them for a minute. Then the scream came and in a flash they were up and scanning the room, trying to find where it came from. Then they heard footsteps coming towards them, about five.

Purin growled silently, this place was messing up their noses and the scents, but she could easily smell blood everywhere. Crona grabbed the warrior's rusty, old sword. She wasn't used to these kinds of swords, but she could wing it. "Who's there?" Purin said, in a calm, but threatening voice.

"Purin? It's me, Maka!" A voice came from the footsteps. Purin slightly lowered her arrow, but was still on guard. The footsteps halted as they came into the dim light of the room. Purin, who now was off guard, smiled.

"Maka-chan!" Purin waved at her, and then noticed they had weapons, making her go back on her guard slightly. Purin could tell Crona was still in fighting mode, not letting them have a chance of getting her. "Why do you guys have weapons...?" Purin questioned, eyeing Maka's scythe. Maka tilted her head, confused for a second, then smiled.

"This? We found them going right on the stairs." Maka explained, trying to show her that they weren't going to harm them. Purin, who believed her, lowered her guard again.

"Where's that one girl? The one who broke us out? We heard a small scream a little bit ago." Soul, who just came out of the shadows, asked. Purin narrowed her eyes and lifted her arrow up.

"Why does that matter to you, Vamp?" Purin questioned harshly. Soul sighed, he really hated little kids.

"She broke us free, so I thought I would thank her. Besides, we heard a scream and she's not here right now, so if you put two and two together you can easily tell she must have been the one to scream, or caused the screamer to scream." Soul explained, slightly annoyed. Though after he had said that, Maka MAKA-CHOPed him. "What was that for?" Soul asked, narrowing his eyes at her. He heard Maka give a small growl.

"Idiot! Look what you did!" Maka hissed at him. Soul, who was bored, looked and saw that the Purin was wide eyed and was looking towards a door, while Crona didn't move, but eyed the door worriedly. Soul just shrugged, but before he could say anything, Maka hushed him. "It's ok you guys! I'm sure it isn't that girl that had saved us."

"Of course! If we thought she was dead or hurt we would be with her right now! We aren't doubting her!" Purin replied back, harshly. Crona, who was quiet and staying out of this, put her hand on Purin to make her calm down. Crona nodded towards the door where Kurai had went through and walked towards it. Purin, slightly growling, turned her back on Maka and Soul and went with Crona into the door.

"That was mean." Soul mumbled as Black*star, Tsubaki, and Kid showed up.

"What happened? You guys ran away from us pretty fast when we heard somebody calling." Kid questioned them, curious.

"We saw Purin and Crona, I think her name was." Maka answered, and then glared at Soul. "But this idiot, made them worry so now they went inside that door to look for that person that saved us." Maka explained, still glaring at Soul, who moved slightly uncomfortable. Black*star and Kid eyed the door.

_She went in there alone...? Tsk, she should've waited. So stubborn I guess. Wait... Didn't we hear a small scream...?_ Black*star thought as his eyes slightly widened and he gripped Kurai's pouch tighter.

_She was here? She must have been ok if they walked away... I just wished I had gone to catch up with them... I could've given her weapon back to her..._ Kid thought, anxious.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for? We are going to leave you!" Maka called. Kid and Black*star looked up to see that Tsubaki, Soul, and Maka had went to the door and where going in it. Black*star and Kid, both slightly running, walked towards them and went inside.

Once they had gotten inside, everybody had gasped. Kurai was on the ground, motionless. Purin was shacking, she had been badly hurt, but she was pointing her arrow at a group of people. Crona, who was behind Purin, was trying to open the cell but kept flying backwards. Hence, she wouldn't be behind Purin, who was protecting her, and would get shot at. Maka, who was the first to see them really, pointed towards the group of people who were just behind Kurai. They were a group of warriors with the King of Humans, whose foot was on Kurai's motionless head** (A/N: Her stomach and face are touching the floor while her back and the back of her head aren't)**.

Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black*star, and Kid stood still, not sure what to do. A minute had passed; Crona had tried one more time to open the cell, but had gone flying back. This time, though, she didn't move or get back up, she laid there like Kurai, dead. The warriors shot the dead body, just in case.

Purin, wide eyed and crying, looked away from the warriors, dropping her bow and arrow, and hugged Crona's body just as the arrows hit her. Purin held in the pain, making sure Crona didn't get hit, and smiled. Just as she smiled, happy that Crona was okay, she got shot in the heart. The world started to go black and she started to fall, but before she did, turning her eyes to Maka.

Maka, who was held back by Soul, was crying and trying to grab Purin. Black*star, who was watching, looked away. Kid was shaking and Tsubaki held in her tears while Soul made Maka turn around and hug him, so she couldn't see anything but his jacket. Then, after all the pain, they heard a voice.

"Heh, they were weak. This girl" The King said as he slightly kicked Kurai's body. "Was trying to open the cages when we came. She was going to die anyways, so we just quickened the process. She instead ran to us ready to kill. We shot her in her heart, so now she's dead. And then those two" He nodded towards the two bodies of Crona and Purin. "They came in, not even checking if we were here or not. So, we shot them. We got that small girl, but as soon as we did she went in fighting stance. She stood in front of that other girl, allowing her to attack the cell. But as soon as that girl flew back, we shot. Though that little girl kept blocking our shots with her own arrow." The King slightly rolled his eyes, annoyed. "That was her last arrow when you guys came in." His eyes went dark, evil, but pleased and he grinned. "You guys did nothing to help them. I guess Vamps and Wolfs _really_ do _hate_ each other." The King chuckled. Then he looked serious. "Surrender. We have no use for you, plus we will show you the way out." The King offered as he took his foot off of Kurai's head. Black*star, Kid, and Maka were about to go and attack him when Soul talked.

"Deal. As long as we can take our King." Soul agreed. Maka, Kid, and Black*star almost attacked him. But Tsubaki was holding them back. Soul looked back at Maka in an 'I'm sorry' look in his eyes. "Lead us out." Soul ordered. The King nodded his head, his grin never leaving his face. Soul turned back at them. "Let's go guys." Soul told them. Though once nobody was moving, he sighed. "Tsubaki, you grab Maka. I'll take care of these guys." Soul told her. Tsubaki nodded her head and helped Maka walk past Purin and Crona. Soul picked up Black*star and Kid and put them on his shoulders.

"Grab the dead bodies." The King told some warriors then whispered to them. "And get everybody from the cells, make sure they are all weak enough to be able to taken out." The King told them and then led Soul and everybody else outside of the room. They entered a room that had lots of chairs and some beds. "Please, take a rest. We need to find all of your friends." The King said as he shut the door once they got inside.

"Let's put them down so they can rest, ok?" Soul told Tsubaki as he put Black*star on a bed and Kid in the next. Soul looked at their faces; Kid was curled in a ball and wouldn't move or show his face while Black*star had cold eyes and was staring at where the King was just at. Soul sighed and looked at Tsubaki and Maka. Tsubaki had put Maka down and was hugging her. _Maka must still be crying..._ Soul thought looking down, slightly ashamed. He did what was best for them.

Soul and Tsubaki heads quickly turned to the side as the door opened up and a lot of warriors walked in, some carrying bodies while others were in chains and the warriors were holding the main chain. Black*star, Kid, and Maka sat up and looked at the warriors. They put the bodies on the beds and the people in chains sat in the chairs, waiting. "W-what's going on?" Soul asked, unhappy and confused.

"Pick which are on your team. There are Wolfs and Vamp here. Hurry and pick." The head warrior said as all the warriors left.

"Kurai? Crona? Purin?" Hikari asked, holding back some tears, as he tried to turn around to see the bodies. Tsubaki slightly gasped, reached out her hand towards Hikari, but quickly put it back. Hikari turned at Tsubaki, slightly angered. "What happened to them?" Hikari almost shouted at her.

"Hikari! Calm down. They are in arrows. None of these Vamps have arrows. Besides, what reason do they have to attack them? I bet they helped the weak Vamps out of the cages they were in. Am I wrong?" Stein asked, slightly amused. Tsubaki, ignoring him, walked up to Hikari and took out something metal. Hikari narrowed his eyes, confused as to what she was doing.

"It's ok. I'm going to unlock your lock." Tsubaki answered his unsaid question. Hikari looked shocked, but mumbled thanks. Tsubaki slightly smiled. Then out of nowhere, dark purplish blackish smoke came into the room. Then the Kings voice was heard.

"Heh, shame. You like the Wolfs so much you are helping them? Tch, oh well. We will just kill you all now, but it will be slowly and painfully. It will start in your mind so that you pass out, then the person closest to your heart betrays you, and then finally, you will be consumed by the darkness and die. And this is all real, it's your fear. This is how the person you most care for betrays you. Only the strongest will survive, but they will only feel hatred. Plus, you will have to _kill _that person, who is the closest thing to your heart. Haha, have fun." Then the voice disappeared.

Everybody grew tense as the smoke started to get started to get higher, closer to their mouths. Black*star shot up, along with Kid and Maka, and grabbed their weapons.

"Come on! Break everybody free, friend or foe! This is no time to care." Black*star ordered. Soul, who was still slightly shocked, and Tsubaki nodded as they grabbed their weapons and slashed the chains opened. Hikari, as soon as he was out, ran to Kurai.

"Kurai! Wake up! Help us break out of here! Use one of your new bombs you made!" Hikari tried to order, but got no response. Black*star looked away, he was a bit jealous, that guy got to hold her and he didn't, but he didn't care right now. He could hear Hikari sigh in relief. "Phew... She's still breathing, she must be knocked out. Purin, you awake? Crona?" Hikari had put Kurai down and looked at Purin and Crona.

"Shoot, the smokes about to be as tall as the shorty's over here..." Stein mumbled to himself, though Black*star was listening. Then Stein spoke louder, making everybody pay attention to him. "Everybody! We cannot breathe this stuff in! So please listen! If you don't, well have fun dying. Anyways I know a way so that way we don't breath in the poison; all we have to do is...-" Stein was cut short by passing out.

_The poison must have gotten to him..._ Black*star thought, now on a chair. _Kurai!_ Black*star eyes widened as he saw Kurai sit up. Though before she could do anything else, she passed out. Black*star cursed under his breath, she must have breathed in the poison.

Black*star looked around; almost everybody was passed out or was about to. Black*star saw Tsubaki about to fall to the ground, but that Hikari guy caught her, then he fell too. Black*star was the only one left, until he started to get dizzy and saw black.

Again, he cursed under his breath as he hit the floor.

**_Kid's Dream_**

_Where am I...? I feel so tired... And dead... It's so dark here..._ Kid thought as he stood up, painfully, in the darkness. Then he saw a figure in the distance coming towards him.

_Who's that...? Oh, it's coming into the lightness... Hey-! That's Crona! Crona! Do you see me? Crona _look_ at me! _Kid thought as he waved his hands in the air, totally forgetting the warning the Human King gave them.

Crona had looked at him and smiled running towards him, happily. Kid was filled with happiness. Then an arrow, which was going unusually slow, came behind Kid and hit Crona in the stomach. Kid was horrified.

When the arrow hit Crona in the stomach, she went flying backwards. Kid could see her face clearly, she was in pain, eyes widened, shocked and in pain. Her scream was horrible, as it echoed in the darkness** (A/N: Remember, this is all going really, ****_really_**** slowly)**.

Kid turned around to see the warriors earlier. Kid, filled with anger and hatred, ran at the warriors. At first, it seemed like he wasn't getting any closer to them, until he finally got where they were, but they disappeared at the last second.

Kid looked around the darkness angrily. Then he gasped and blood fell out of his mouth, trying to escape. Kid, shocked, in pain, and filled with hatred, looked behind him to see the girl he had fallen for. Crona. Kid's eyes widened, shocked.

_C-Crona...? W-why...? I thought..._ Kid was thinking as he stared at Crona's emotionless face. Then Crona's face turned full of hatred, anger, and betrayal. Then Kid could hear her thoughts, and they came in fast, he could hear the anger, hatred, and betrayal from it.

_Why? Why didn't you help me, Kid? I thought you loved me! But you watched as I fell, you watched as I got back up and attacked again, and you watched as they _tried _to shoot me. Do you hate me that much? Is it because I'm a Wolf? I loved you, even if you were a Vamp! _Crona's thoughts told him.

Kid saw her face change, there was tears slipping through her eyes. Kid watched helplessly. He wanted to hug her, to maybe even kiss her, anything that would make her feel better, but he couldn't move his body. He was frozen as she slashed him again and again with her bloody, black sword.

_Crona... Crona! I didn't want to watch! I was like this! Frozen! Please! I love-_ Kids thought were cut off by Crona's thoughts overfilling his brain.

_No! No, no! _They came, talking all at once. Making him not able to think. _You don't love me! If you did you would be able to have helped me! But you can't, can you?_ The thoughts saddened. _You are too weak... You can't ever help me... So die!_ Crona's thoughts all told him.

Kid eyes widened in shock. Crona had hit him with her last shot, though before it hit him, Kid had given up. He let the darkness take over him. Then when he woke back up, he saw that the memories of Crona dying were playing over in his mind, only more slowly each time. This time, as much as he wanted to, Kid could not move an inch, he couldn't even think. All he could do was watch and let his tears fall.

**_Crona's Dream_**

_W-what happened...? _Crona thought to herself as she sat up and rubbed her head. It ached. Then the memories flooded her head as they made her remember what had happened.

_Oh, yea. I must have passed out... Then where's Purin? She couldn't have died! Or else I would be too... But where am I? _Crona thoughts had become worried as she stood up. Then she saw a figure in front of her appear._ W-who's this? I can't smell anything! I don't have my weapons!_ Crona looked at the figure, scared. Then the figure became noticeable.

_Kurai!_ Crona tried to speak, but she could only think the words. She was confused, but was too happy to see her friend ok. She heard her friend speak, though it was not from her lips, it was her thoughts.

_Let's go, Crona! _Kurai's voice said, happily, as she grinned her freaky grin at Crona. Crona almost started to cry as she thought,

_Kurai's ok... I'm so happy..._. Crona was about to walk to Kurai when somebody appeared behind her, making her freeze in her steps. Crona slowly turned around, to protect Kurai she didn't want her to get hurt again. Crona gasped at the new figure. _Kid! You're ok also!_ Crona thought, also very happy. She heard Kids voice came inside her head like Kurai's.

_Crona, let's go. This way._ Kid thoughts told her. Crona nodded her head and was about to walk to Kid when Kurai's thoughts pushed through Kids.

_No! She's coming with me! Come on, Crona. Let's go back to our old home._ Kurai's thoughts told her. Then Kids thoughts came through, then Kurai's. They were going so fast that Crona couldn't understand them anymore, or even hear them. Then she felt that the thoughts were coming to an end.

_Fine then, we will fight to the death to see who wins!_ Crona heard Kurai and Kids thoughts say the same thing. Crona gasped as her eyes widened in fear. She closed her eyes before reopened them a few seconds later. Then she wished she hadn't.

Kurai and Kid were fighting. All out too. Kid had really large guns while Kurai had out her sword, though it was too dark for Crona to see what kind of a sword it was.

_No... No... No! Please, stop!_ Crona thought as she felt her hot tears falling to the black ground. Tears, tears, and more tears fell from her face as she pleaded for them to stop. Then, Crona realized something. The tears stopped falling, the last one taking its time as it fell off her cheek.

"S-stop..." Crona managed to mumbled, though it was enough. Kurai and Kid looked at her, strangely. "If you both don't stop fighting... Then I won't go with either of you." Crona told them as she looked at them in the eyes. Kid smiled and Kurai grinned at her, which confused her, and they disappeared. "G-guys? Don't leave me alone here!" Crona called after them, only to hear it echo in the darkness.

**_Black*star's Dream_**

It was dark. Black*star didn't even think to remember the warning the Human King gave them since he already remembered. He eyed the room and saw nothing. Then a movement. The figure came out. Black*star narrowed his eyes, ready to attack it or something. Then he almost gasped, it was Kurai! He saw her panting and saw her slightly gasp as she realized something important. He realized everything had changed, he was on a tall tree that was in front of Kurai, but he didn't have any control of his body. He, unwilling to, jumped off the tree and landed next to Kurai. He saw her turn, as if she knew he was right there, like it was normal.

Black*star silently gasped, he remembered this. It was how they first met. Then she threw her infamous bombs at him, trying to get him to stay still. He remembered her saying; 'Black*star-kun' almost every time. Black*star, as much as he knew he shouldn't of, became happy to relive this.

Then everything went bad, he hit her. _Cut _her. She was bleeding, asking, no, _begging_ for him to stop. But his body wouldn't listen to him. He kept cutting her, no mercy. Black*star started to fight it, illusion or not, it was too real. Her blood spat on his cheek as he cut her once again. He finally heard her voice, since they hadn't been talking at all. But it wasn't what he wanted to hear, it was what he _dreaded _to hear. Her scream. Then he realized he recognized it.

He heard it when Maka and Soul had gone up ahead. Black*star, who had suddenly got control of his body, fell to the ground. He _wanted _to die. His body had started to get numb, and then he saw Tsubaki falling to the ground. The sister-like friend had fallen. His eyes widened, he remembered this; it was when that Hikari guy tried to kill her. He saw Tsubaki looking at her stomach, Black*star followed her gaze and his eyes widened. It was a hand that in there, then it came out.

He heard Tsubaki scream as he saw the hand come out having Tsubaki's blood on it. Black*star followed the hand until it went back to its owner; he was filled with hate, and was waiting to see Hikari, the one who first tried to kill Tsubaki. But he, instead, saw Kurai. Black*star gasped, horrified. Then, somehow, Kurai and Tsubaki switched places. Kurai was on her knees, bleeding, while Tsubaki was grinning evilly, about to kill her. Black*star watched as Tsubaki swung her sword at Kurai. Though it stopped short, Black*star had, somehow, gotten his body to work and stood over Kurai, protecting her. Tsubaki looked at him, confused, though it was still grinning madly.

_Why'd you get in my way, Black*star? I can kill her then I shall be able to hang out with you without her. _Tsubaki's thoughts entered, madly. Black*star shook his head.

"No... You're a fake. Tsubaki is kind and sweet, you are evil and bloody." Black*star told Tsubaki, who's grin left. Then it all went blank.

**_Kurai's Dream_**

They had started to fight. Hikari and Black*star. Kurai didn't know why, but as soon as she sat up, tiredly, they were fighting each other. Kurai, who was rubbing her eyes, sighed. She didn't want them to fight, but she was a bit too tired to get up. After Black*star had injured Hikari and Hikari injured him, Kurai shot up. Kurai appeared in the middle of the two, who had stopped since she moved.

They both tilted their heads, confused. "Idiots!" Kurai shouted at them as she punched them in the head. "Why are you guys fighting? That's stupid! Idiots!" Kurai told them. They two smirked and nodded their head, disappearing. Kurai reached her hand out. "H-hey! Wait! Idiots!" Kurai shouted at them. Then blank.

**_Tsubaki's dream_**

_Where am I...? I feel so dizzy... So dead... Am I dead? I don't remember anything... I feel like I need to remember something though... _

Tsubaki felt somebody was behind her. Scared, she slowly turned around. She tried to gasp, but nothing came out as she saw a warrior about to kill her. _H-help!_ Tsubaki's thoughts shouted, closing her eyes. She then felt blood spat on her cheek. She, slowly, reopened her eyes to see a strange figure. Her eyes widened realizing who it was.

_Brother! You're ok! I'm so happy!_ Tsubaki thought, slightly crying. Though deep down, Tsubaki knew this was a fake, her brother had died some time ago, when she was about five. Though she didn't even think about it. Her brother nodded, smiling at her. Her smile brightened, she had missed his smile. Then her brothers smile faded into a frown.

_What's wrong, brother?_ Tsubaki thought, reaching her hand out to him. He hushed her, she listened and stopped thinking, and he looked behind her. Tsubaki, almost copying him, looked behind her also. She wanted to gasp, but couldn't, as she saw Hikari. He was smirking when his thoughts went into her mind.

_Hey, I'll help you find your friend. You know, before he gets into trouble._ Hikari's thoughts said. Tsubaki brightened up, and nodded her head, happily. Though once Hikari held his hand out for hers, Tsubaki's brother slashed Hikari. Tsubaki realized that her brother had cut Hikari were Hikari had cut her. Tsubaki gasped, slightly shaking as she looked at her brother. He was smirking. _Smirking_.

Tsubaki looked at him, sadly and confused. He just kept smirking and lifted his sword up at Hikari, who had gotten up, still bleeding.

Tsubaki was frozen, she could barely think. Something was trying to take control of her. Tsubaki fought it, and watched as her dear brother slashes Hikari again. Tsubaki started to cry.

_Brother..._ Tsubaki thought, making her brother look at her, confused._ I'm sorry..., but I'm going to finally let you go... You are dead... I'm alive... So, we cannot be a family once again, so please, leave me._ Tsubaki told him, looking up as tears fell from her cheeks. Her brother stopped smirking, and smiled his old smile. Tsubaki smiled back at him as he disappeared into the darkness. Then she got up and ran to Hikari, hugging him as she sobbed. Then it became light.

**_Hikari's Dream_**

He was confused. Very confused. Why was Tsubaki...? Tsubaki and his self where sitting down on a small, green hill. A breeze coming. Then he heard her speak.

_Thank you, Hikari-kun. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have found my friend!_ He heard her thoughts tell him as she smiled at him. Hikari felt his heart skip a beat as he slightly blushed. He didn't know why he was acting like this, especially like this. He thought he liked Kurai. Though before he could think or say anything to her, he heard other Wolf's thoughts coming into him.

_Hold her off, Hikari! We are coming!_ He heard Kurai's thoughts order him. He was confused, though before he could ask, Crona had talked.

_We are about to be there! We will finally have caught a Vamp!_ Crona's thoughts sounded so happy, but Hikari gasped.

_They want Tsubaki? She's not even a threat! What should I do? Tell Tsubaki to run...? Or let my fellow Wolfs come and kill her...?_ Hikari thought, not sure what to do. He, who was looking at the woods once his fellow Wolfs started to talk, looked back at Tsubaki. She was still smiling, happy. Hikari gulped. He had to let her go. He couldn't live if he saw her die or knew she did. Sighing, Hikari looked at her seriously.

_Tsubaki... Leave... Don't ever come back. The Wolfs are coming to attack you! You must run._ Hikari's thoughts told her. Hikari saw her gasp, looking at the forest. Then she turned back to him, smiling.

_Thank you, Hikari. For telling me. I will leave now. But hopefully we will meet again._ Tsubaki's thoughts told him as she faded away. Hikari, who was being serious, now looked down, sadly. Then he felt the hill break and fall, him going with it. Then nothing.

**o0o**

****Gasp** lol xD I kind of winged it :P plus its REALLY long... O_o lol I hope you liked it :D and sorry it took so long to publish it!**


	7. Death is Poison

**Enjoy~! And sorry it took so long!**

**o0o**

**_Wolfs: Kurai_**

"What... Happened...?" Kurai muttered, gripping her aching head.

"Ah, someone finally woke up." Kurai jumped off of the bed as soon as she heard that voice.

"Medusa..." Kurai growled. "What's going on?"

"Humph, straight to the point as usual." Medusa muttered, rolling her eyes. "You seem to be the same, what about Hikari?" She asked, grinning as Kurai tightened her fists and growled loudly.

"And what about Crona?" Medusa asked Kurai, who looked like she was about to lose control. "My dear, sweet Crona. The one who would always never fight back and she would always allow me to do my experiments on her. Ah, good times~-" She was cut off by a sword cutting through her stomach.

Kurai stared at Medusa's lifeless body until she fell to the ground, only then did she look up to see Medusa's killer.

"Hikari!" Kurai brightened up to seeing her friend. Hikari gave her a sheepish smile before running toward her.

_Of course, I love Kurai, not Tsubaki... _Hikari thought, hugging Kurai, who waited a second to lightly pat his head. He let go a bit, enough to look at her. "What's going on?" Hikari asked Kurai, pointing toward everyone's barely moving bodies.

Kurai studied them for a bit, before sighing. "It's a spell to kill you from the inside out." Kurai answered, bending down to study Stein. "Looks like he's still battling it."

"What do you mean?" Kurai and Hikari quickly turn around to see Tsubaki standing behind Hikari. Kurai turned back to Stein.

"It means that he might have a chance to survive." Kurai told them, getting up and walking over to Crona's body. Hikari and Tsubaki stayed were they were, not sure what to do. After a second of studying Crona, Kurai gave a small sigh of relief. "She looks like she beat it..." Kurai muttered, and then turned to Hikari. "Watch Crona for me!" She ordered as she walked towards Purin. Hikari only nodded his head and ran to Crona's side, waiting for her to wake up.

Tsubaki watched as Kurai almost tripped over something on the ground, then gasped as she recognized the figure. "Black*star!" Tsubaki gasped, running toward him. Though, she got stopped by Kurai putting her hand up.

"Wait..." Kurai ordered as she bent down and studied him. After a moment, Kurai closed her eyes and stood up. "He's fine. You can come now." She stated, moving out of the way.

Tsubaki didn't waste a second to be at Black*star's side. Though after seeing he was fine, she looked at Kurai who was still watching Black*star. "Why did you stop me from going to Black*star?" Tsubaki asked, tilting her head slightly. Kurai lazily turned her gaze to Tsubaki.

"Because, if you lose the battle, or get killed by your opponent, then you will get killed and your body will be taken over by the poison." Kurai told her, slightly turning her gaze to see Crona opening her eyes. Though Tsubaki won back her attention.

"What happens then?" Tsubaki asked.

Kurai turned her gaze back to Tsubaki. "Their body attacks anything and everything in sight. Friend or foe." Kurai gazed back at Black*stars slowly awaken body. "The body doesn't remember anything; all it knows is how to fight." Kurai gave a hard gaze to Tsubaki. "That's why you need to be careful. If they don't respond to you calling their names, then kill them. Do not hesitate." Kurai finished, just as Crona and Black*star fully woke up.

"Kurai!" Black*star and Crona both cried, happy to see her. Kurai gave them both a small nod before rushing to Purin's side. She studied Purin, while everybody else walked to her side and watched her. Crona, Tsubaki, and Hikari watched Purin, but Black*star watched Kurai's face which suddenly changed; her eyes had widened and started to shake while she frowned deeply. Kurai quickly closed her eyes, knowing she was close to tears. Black*star narrowed his eyes at Kurai, who hide her face quickly. "Kurai...?" Black*star muttered, making everyone look at Kurai, worried.

Kurai quickly looked up, her smile cracked and beaten while a few straw tears ran down her cheek. "Purin... She didn't make it... She was beaten..." Kurai's voice cracked as she finished, this time she sob. Though, she was quiet, tears rolled down her cheek every second or less. Hikari and Crona's eyes widened as they looked at Purin. Tsubaki covered her mouth and closed her eyes. Black*star patted Kurai on the head, his eyes closed. Though, it didn't last long. Kurai shook her head, making Black*star's hand leave surprised. "Everyone, please grab someone and bring them here, I want to see who made it or not." Kurai told everyone, tear stains on her cheeks, but her voice was now firm.

Everyone nodded, quickly grabbing someone, friend or foe, and brought them back to Kurai. Crona had picked up Ragnarok, putting him on the bed next to Purin's; she looked up at Kurai worried. Kurai studied him quickly and quietly, until she gave Crona a small smile.

Though, before Crona could pick him up and move him, Kurai grabbed Ragnarok's wrist and brought it close to her. Crona watched, confused, along with Black*star, Tsubaki, and Hikari. Then, answering all their unsaid questions, Kurai licked her lips once before her fangs appeared and quickly bit Ragnarok on the wrist. Crona, Tsubaki, and Hikari gasped in horror, while Black*star stared confused. She quickly took her mouth away from his wrist and studied the blood that was running down his arm.

"W-why'd you do that...? Kurai...?" Hikari managed to say.

Kurai quickly looked up from the blood; she had blood all down her mouth, chin, and some on her neck and cloths. Her fangs stuck out, long and thick, while her eyes looked plain. "He still hasn't beaten the poison, so I'm taking this chance to take the poison out of him, that way he can't lose or really win." Kurai said, and then quickly sniffed some of the blood. "Give me more people, just in case." She stated. Everyone, but Black*star quickly went back to work, he watched as Kurai brought her wrist closed to herself, then bite down on it, making it bleed. She, with her blood still on them, bite back down on Ragnarok's wrist, but when she lifted her head back up, her blood was all gone.

"Ragnarok, get up. I know you're awake." Kurai plainly said, slightly flicking him. He quickly got up, frowning at her.

"Fine, fine." He waved her off, suddenly following Crona as she tried to pick up Kid. Black*star walked over to Kurai, who was looking at Stein, ready to bite.

"How'd you do that?" Black*star suddenly ask, lightly scaring Kurai, who gave him a dirty look.

"What do you mean?" Kurai asked, innocently. Black*star just glared at her, making her sigh and give him another dirty look. "I know how to cure this poison." She stated plainly, biting Stein, and then looking at her wrist.

Black*star's eyes narrowed. "How do you know how to cure it?" He asked, stepping forward suddenly. Though, he got surprised to what Kurai did; she moved _back _a step, her face hidden. Black*star blinked at this, then frowned, something was wrong.

"I made it..." She told him after a second. Black*star's eyes widened, slightly shaking. Kurai stared at him, her eyes filled with nothing. "I had just become a Wolf... When I was a regular human, I had been helping a old man with his studies. I had showed him a plan to make this poison, but he told me that it was too dangerous to make, he had said it would cost too much lives." Kurai gave a faint smile, lightly chuckled at her smile.

"I had gotten so mad at him, which is that day that I had gotten turned and he died." Black*star narrowed his eyes at Kurai, though she just chuckled. "I didn't kill him. Back then, he was my only family. I had met Medusa around then, not knowing what I was or what she was, I was easy to fool. She gave me a lab to finish my poison. When it was almost done, I remembered what that old man had told me, so I tried to destroy it. I had only one more bottle to destroy, but Medusa took it before me. Crona was about 5 years old back then, so I couldn't bring myself to turn her into a Wolf. Instead, when Medusa tried to kill me, I ran with Crona. I waited until she was as old as me to turn her."

"You decided on her fate?" Black*star asked angrily. Crona had just gotten Kid over there, and was shifting uncomfortably while Ragnarok listened to the story.

"Yeah, fate such a hard thing to understand, but so easy to destroy," Kurai muttered, her eyes going blank as she put her mouth on some of her blood, then biting Stein again. "Ragnarok, take Stein to a different bed and Crona put that Vamp on here." Kurai ordered, with a nod, Crona and Ragnarok did what they were told.

Though, once Crona and Ragnarok left with Stein, Kurai turned to Black*star but got slapped by him instead. She blinked, and then felt the cheek she got slapped on. She straightened up and glared at Black*star. Though, she noticed that he was shaking. Her glare quickly lightened up as she gave him a confused look.

"How could you? Deciding on someone's fate?" He shouted at her, now looking at her straight in the eyes, making her shift uncomfortably. "If every Vamp or Wolf had a choice then I bet everyone would wish to be normal again!" Kurai's eyes widened, taking a step back, she fell, but she was shaking violently. Tsubaki and Hikari looked down, as if ashamed, but nodded with Black*star. Ragnarok stared at the ground, while Stein, who had just woken up, grinned. Crona quickly ran to Kurai's panicking side. She glared up at Black*star.

"I had _asked _her to do it! The only reason she took me is because I had _asked _her to change me!" Crona shouted at him, bearing her fangs and clenching her fist. Black*star blinked, taking a step back. Crona looked softly at Kurai, who had hidden her face and was now calm. "She would've left me, but I had a scared, but confident look in my eyes. I'm the reason she can't kill kids-" Crona was suddenly stopped by Purin suddenly leaping onto Black*star's back, her tongue lightly licked Black*star's cheek, then her lips, and she grinned madly. "P-Purin?" Crona asked, confused.

Purin just looked at Crona madly. Then she suddenly jumped at her, making Crona shriek. Tsubaki, Hikari, Ragnarok, and Black*star gasped and were about to jump to aid Crona, though Stein just watched, still grinning. They all stopped when Purin was suddenly thrown to the wall and slowly fell off it, making a large dent in it.

Everyone looked at Crona, only to find her curled up in a ball. They looked up to see Kurai lazily glaring at where Purin's body was. She slightly turned her head, then patted Crona's head, making Crona look up. Crona had tears rolling down her cheek.

"I'll show you guys how to deal with the poison." Kurai said softly, her face hidden as she slowly walked toward Purin's body, which was slowly getting up.

"Wait! Kurai! You know how dirty it gets when a Wolf fights a Wolf!" Hikari called to her, walked besides her. His eyes grew sadder. "Besides... It's Purin we are talking about. I'm sure there is a cure-"

Kurai suddenly turned to him, glaring at him. "There is _no _cure. I made this, I know all about it. The only way you can survive is winning." Hikari and Kurai stayed like that, Kurai glaring at Hikari and Hikari staring confused at Kurai. This stopped suddenly when a figure suddenly went flying at Kurai. Though the figure stopped short when Kurai put her arms up in defense. Dust surrounded them, making it impossible to see what was going on.

The dust started to fade, making the Vamps lightly gasp. Kurai had her arm in defense, but Purin's body had her fangs out -they were small, but thick- and her fangs were deeply in Kurai's arm. Kurai had put her free arm behind the bitten one, making it harder to push her back. Blood was slowly falling from Kurai's wrist and arm, making a shallow puddle on the dirtied ground.

Kurai seemed to be studying Purin's crazed eyes. _Is there a way to save you, Purin?_ Kurai's eyes started to shake, but she closed them, reopening them to make them stay straight. _No, there's not. I really wish there was... I remembered when we first met. If Crona hadn't been a kid back then, you would've been dead. But I guess that was your fate._

Kurai's eyes started to shake again as she remembered Black*star's words. _If everyone had a choice, would you all go back to being a human? I think I would, but when that old man died, I wish I had died then too. My heart had been stolen; I remember that Medusa was going to do an experiment on Crona. I had told her I would take Crona's place; I was a 'Wolf' so I would more likely survive. The old man... Justin..._ Kurai suddenly started to sob, though it was silent like last time.

She slowly fell on her knees, her defense dying as Purin's fangs pushed further down on her arm. Kurai's free arm, that was supporting her defense, dropped, allowing Purin to have multiply ways of finishing her off.

"Kurai!" Black*star, Hikari, Tsubaki, Crona, Ragnarok, and Stein shouted, confused.

"I," Kurai faintly smiled. "I should've died multiply times... The day same day I got bite and my old man Justin died... When Medusa took out my heart... When those bears kept attacking me..." Hikari was now shaking, he had remembered that day; it was the day Kurai turned him.

"When I was stabbed multiply times everywhere..." Ragnarok looked down; he had remembered that also, Kurai had saved his scrawny butt.

"And when the Human King attacked me and the second time he attacked me... When I was fighting the poison... When Medusa came out of nowhere** (A/N: When Hikari 'killed' her)**..." Kurai gazed at Tsubaki, then Hikari, Crona, then Ragnarok, Stein, and then Black*star. Her gaze lingered on Black*star before she returned her gaze to Purin.

"I guess I'll die here with Purin. I just hope that at least she goes to heaven." Everyone gasped as Purin and Kurai both put their hands through each other's stomach. Purin's eyes seemed to clear up, the madness leaving her. Kurai's eyes started to fog.

"K-Kurai...?" Purin's voice echoed. "What's going on...?" Purin tried to say normal, but her voice was cracked and whispered. She looked down to see Kurai's hand threw her stomach, while Kurai's other hand was bleeding badly. Purin also saw her hand was threw Kurai's stomach. Purin started to shake. "What... What did I do...? Kurai?" Purin asked, tears falling from her face.

Kurai just gave a faint grin, gazing at Purin. "It's ok... It wasn't you... It was _my _fault... I messed up your fate." Kurai muttered, a lot of blood suddenly coming out of her mouth. "You're going to go to heaven now, I heard its nice there." Purin sniffed, nodding her head slowly. Though she started to cry in pain when Kurai turned her hand, which was past Purin's stomach. Kurai, after turning it, slowly pulled it out. "Gomen, Purin... Please, forgive me." Kurai coughed out, now quickly pulling out her hand. Purin's eyes slowly closed, only seeing Kurai before her body disappeared.

"W-where'd she go?" Hikari asked, running up to aid Kurai. Kurai's eyes remained fogy and emotionless.

"This happens when a Wolf gets killed." Kurai told him as he put her on his back. "Set me next to that three-stripped Vamp, I need to help everyone here before I die."

Black*star watched as Hikari just slowly nodded. Crona pulled a chair next to the bed just before Hikari set Kurai down. Tsubaki walked to Kurai and started to wipe off the blood.

"There's no point in doing that." Kurai told her, making Tsubaki stop and look at her. "Purin's blood is the same as mine, plus my blood destroyed the poison. So, it should be safe." Tsubaki slowly nodded, getting up and leaving.

Black*star just stared at Kurai's bloodied back, but said nothing to her as she studied Kid.

**o0o**

**Like? Hate? I hope not xP Sorry it took soo long to update D: I'm trying to update ****_a lot _****of my first stories ^_^ Thanks for R&R!**


	8. Authors Note

**Hello, Dark Chrona here! It's been around 2-3 years since I posted this story and updated it (that's a really long time). I honestly have been away from this website for too long and now I'm back! For the folks who've decided to stick by me and wait until I finish it, I thank you!**

**I'm now coming back and I'm correcting/finishing all of my stories :D please wait a bit longer guys! Its summer now and I'm here to stay ^^!**


	9. Three Paths

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I really hope you'll forgive me and enjoy the chappy, even though it's kinda short ^^'**

**I'm working on the next chappy as we speak and hopefully (if I'm amazing enough) I'll have the next chappy posted by tomorrow :3**

**Enjoy~!**

**o0o**

After Purin's death, no one else was taken over by the madness. Kurai had successfully gotten the madness out of everyone, though she was very close to passing out. Hikari helped her out of the chair, letting her lean all of her weight onto him. She hobbled, with Hikari's help, to Stein.

"I'm assuming you know how to get out?" she asked.

Stein gave his infamous grin and twisted the screw in his head. "Of course," he replied.

Kurai gave a small nod. "First, lets get out of this room. Then you can lead us out—"

Tsubaki interrupted. "Wait! You guys won't help us find our King?!" she asked loudly, staring at Kurai.

Kurai just raised an eyebrow. "Why should we? We owe you Vamps nothing—rather, you guys owe us Wolfs something, since I saved you guys," she replied back casually.

Tsubaki realized Kurai had a point. "But, still! Shouldn't we work together?" she looked at Hikari this time, but he looked away sheepishly.

"Look, kid," Stein started, but Black*star stopped him.

"We understand," he said, staring at Stein, before looking at Tsubaki. "We'll fend for ourselves once we get out of this room."

Kurai gave a defeated sigh. "You guys may follow us to the way out, if you wish," she offered. When none of the Vamps replied, she turned to face her fellow Wolfs. "If any of you wish to help the Vamps, I suggest you speak up now so we have no problems when you suddenly disappear." Kurai's gaze seemed to into Crona's, as if knowing what Crona was thinking.

Sheepishly, Crona raised her hand. "I… I'll h-help them…" she murmured almost too quietly.

Everyone reacted as expected, but Kurai, who just nodded; she was expecting this much. "Lets get the door open now, shall we?"

It took a matter of moments before the door finally broke into pieces, showing three separate ways to go. The mixed group of the Vamps and Wolfs started to divide as they all wondered what path to take.

"Stein, which path leads out?" Kurai asked, breathing quite heavily.

He pointed right, fixing his screw. "Right leads out."

She nodded. She then leaned further in Hikari's grasp and whispered to him, "I'm going to leave Crona's protection in your hands. If things get bad, get her out of there." She then moved away from Hikari's grasp and stood up on her own. "And which way leads to their King?" she asked loudly.

His finger pointed to the left.

The Vamps and Crona nodded in unison. "One more thing before we leave," Death the Kid said, clearing his voice. His piercing eyes stared straight through Stein. "Why did they let you go and not my father?" he asked.

Stein twisted his screw. "I'm not the Wolfs King, little prince," he chuckled to himself. "I'm just the leader, totally useless for whatever they're planning I'm assuming."

Kid nodded slowly and began to leave, turning to the left. The Vamps quickly started to follow. Crona began to follow, but turned around just before she turned the corner and smiled at Kurai. Hikari quickly followed after, barely glancing at Kurai. As Black*star was leaving, he heard Kurai's fit of coughs and stared at her; he was positive she'd be dead soon and this was the last time he'd see her.

His stomach twisted and he felt sick suddenly. He just shook his head and followed his fellow Vamps.

The Wolfs started to head off, slowly, waiting for Stein to lead the way. "Hurry up!" Ragnarok shouted at Kurai and Stein. Kurai was sitting on a bed, holding onto her bleeding stomach as Stein stared at it.

Stein was about to go to Ragnarok and the rest but stopped when Kurai tugged on his lab coat. "Wait for a moment," she whispered. Stein paused. "Which way leads to the—"

He didn't even wait for her to finish. "Straight ahead and then a right," he told her as if reading her mind.

Kurai nodded, swinging herself off of the bloodied bed. When her legs hit the ground, she grunted and held her stomach.

"Planning on a suicide mission, are we?" Stein raised an eyebrow. "I wonder how Hikari and Crona would feel about that, or even Ragnarok and the others…"

"I'm not planning on anything suicidal. I just want to see an old friend, nothing wrong with that, is there?" Kurai smirked sarcastically. "Get going, Stein, the others need you to lead them."

Stein gave a small shrug before leaving. Kurai trudged herself out of the room and headed straight, having only one thought coursing through her mind:

_Medusa._

_**Wolfs: Crona and Hikari**_

"Crona," Hikari whispered beside her, eyeing the Vamps suspiciously. "I think Kurai is planning on something dangerous," he admitted.

Crona's gaze shifted from Kid to Hikari. "What do you mean?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowed together.

"Well, she knew you were going to follow the stripped Vamp—" he nodded towards Kid. "—and she then sent me to follow you. Doesn't that seem strange?" he asked.

Crona thought about it. It didn't seem _so_ strange to her. "No, not really."

Hikari just shook his head. "It just seems strange to me," he murmured, deep in thought.

Crona returned her gaze to her beloved Kid, her thoughts full of Kurai. _Maybe I should've stayed with Kurai… She was badly injured too, _Crona thought. _However, Kid needs me too so I can't just abandon him…_

She gave a heavy sigh before looking determined. She decided that after she helped Kid, she'd rush to Kurai's side.

Hikari stared at Crona before looking away. _Should I tell her about Medusa…? _He wondered with a sigh.

_**Wolfs: Stein, Patty, Liz, Ragnarok, etc.**_

"Well, I guess we should've expected this…" Liz grumbled, fixing her cowboy hat. Patty giggled next her as Ragnarok sighed.

In front of the pack of Wolfs stood many human soldiers. The humans were prepared for the battle, unlike the Wolfs.

Stein began to twist his screw, smirking. "Last time I check, children, we are _wolves _and it's a _full moon_," he pointed to the enlarged moon. His tail swayed behind him. The Wolfs' began to grin to themselves as they realized what this meant: full power. "Now, let's show them _why_ Wolfs are feared in the first place, shall we?"

The Wolfs began to charge at the humans, ready to hunt.

_**Vamps: Death the Kid**_

Kid led his group through the hall, running. He was quite anxious to find his father. After a few minutes of running and seeing no sign of his father, he began to wonder if the Wolfs leader had lied. Though, Kid doubted that; Stein had no reason to lie to them, especially if Crona and Hikari were with them.

He started to turn a corner when someone grabbed his collar and yanked him back. He fell on the ground with a thud and shot a glare at the hands owner: Crona. His glare softened, but was still a glare.

She held up a finger to her mouth and pointed to something past the corner. Kid raised an eyebrow and peeked behind the corner. At the end of the hallway stood five guards, all fully equipped. Kid made a clicking noise with his tongue as he went deep into thought; how would they defeat those guards with minimal injuries?

Crona tapped Kid's shoulder and smiled softly. "Hikari and I have this."

"What?" he asked confused.

Hikari deadpanned as Kid looked at him. "We Wolfs are stronger during the full moon, so the guards will have quite the trouble killing us—" Kid flinched at the word 'kill'. "—plus, you Vamps can come from behind us while we have the guards distracted."

Kid didn't even give the plan a thought as it meant Crona being in danger. "No—" he began to protest.

"That's a good plan," Black*star spoke up. "Let's do it. We have no more time to waste," he said, directing the last sentence at Kid.

Kid sighed and stared at Crona. "Whenever you are ready."

She smiled along with Hikari, who smirked. No one knew, but together, they were practically unstoppable. Kurai had trained them together and made them become partners when they trained. They knew how to fight individuality, but were better together.

Without another moment to lose, they ran towards the guards, tails flailing about excitedly.

_**Wolfs: Kurai**_

The wall supported her as she slowly made her way up the hidden steps she had found. She assumed they would lead her to the headquarters since she found them at a dead end, unless Stein informed her wrong.

She barely caught her balance as she almost lost her step; if it wasn't for the torch lights, she probably would've fallen some time back. She grunted as her stomach wound started to bleed heavily once more. She paused her walking as she came upon a mirror.

Every inch of her was covered in blood, even her face. Not that the stomach wound was helping much with that. She stared at her reflection for a long moment and breathed heavy, feeling light-headed.

She knew she was going to die soon. She had lost too much blood due to the stomach wound. She looked at her reflection once more before continuing on. She didn't know how to feel that she would die like what she saw in her reflection: a bloodied monster.

She finally reached the top of the steps and opened the door with both hands, allowing the wound to bleed openly. Light engulfed her as she stepped inside the room. She didn't wait for her eyes to adjust to the lighting as she took a small sniff.

"As I thought, you were here, King," she stated, bowing on one knee.

**o0o**

**Dun dun duhh, cliff hanger! Hate those darn things, but alas, they can be quite useful. Anyways, hope you enjoyed my *short* update! :D finally updated haha. R&R please! It means the world to me!**


	10. The Wolf King

**What'd I tell you? I posted the last chappy like a few hours ago and now I have this chappy done and posted :D I'm on a roll! Woooooooo!**

** Anyways, please enjoy~!**

**o0o**

"You guys didn't even need us," Maka pointed out. Crona gave a bashful smile as Hikari laughed. They had beaten the guards without the help of the Vamps.

"You guys are quite the team," Soul added.

The two Wolfs smirked at each other. "We had a great teacher," they replied back in unison.

"Father!" Kid's voice caught everyone's attention. Kid was staring inside the cell desperately. "We'll get you out in a moment, father!"

The Vamps all started to attack the door. Crona stepped forward, ready and willing to help, but was stopped by Hikari. "Let them do this part, Crona. We've already done enough."

Crona frowned a little but stepped back and watched as the Vamps continued to beat the door. Soon enough, the door broke down and the Vamps eagerly waited for their King to appear. Shinigami-sama slowly walked out.

When he looked at the two Wolfs in the corner, they both gave a slight bow nervously; they had no idea how to act around a King, as they never met their own.

Shinigami-sama pointed to the two Wolfs with his overly large finger. "Who're they?" he asked, his voice still funny sounding.

"U-um, I-I'm Crona!" Crona nervously introduced herself, bowing again.

"I'm Hikari," Hikari smiled politely and bowed once more. He glanced nervously at the only exit; he didn't know much about the Vamps King, but he had heard rumors about him being ruthless against Wolfs.

"Oh! How great! You made friends here," Shinigami-sama said happily to everyone. Hikari and Crona glanced to each other confused. "Shall we leave now?" he asked, looking around his surroundings as he realized he had no idea where he was.

"Um," Crona raised her hand to catch his attention, "we know the way out." She pointed to Hikari and herself.

"Our leader mentioned the way earlier so we've been keeping track of how to get back and then leave," Hikari informed.

"That's great! Shall we go then?" Shinigami-sama walked along with Hikari as Crona slowed down to Kid's pace.

"I knew he'd like you," Kid whispered to her, smiling softly. Crona felt a small blush come on as Kid held her hand. "Once we get out of here, let's go on a date in a town." He thought about his choice of words and added, "In a different town, of course."

Crona giggled.

_**Wolfs: Stein's gang**_

"Phew, finally," Liz panted as she sat down next to Blair. She glanced over to Patty to see her snug with Ragnarok. "Hey, are you guys dating or something?" she asked, curious suddenly.

Ragnarok and Patty looked at her and smirked. "Sure, why not?" they replied in unison.

Liz made a face. "I'll never understand those two…" she muttered. "Stein," she called out to the older male.

He looked at her, removing the cigarette from his lips. "Yes?" he replied back.

"Why are we just sitting here? Shouldn't we get away from this town?" she questioned, glancing at the castle.

Stein puffed out some smoke. "Not until our other members come back."

Ragnarok made a noise suddenly, catching their attention. "That reminds me! Where's the obnoxious brat, Kurai?" he asked.

Stein paused in the process of his smoking and looked up at the stars. "Don't worry about her. She'll be fine."

Ragnarok raised an eyebrow along with everyone else. Stein didn't usually avoid questions like that, which made everyone wonder what happened with Kurai.

"Lookie, there's Crona and Hikari~!" Patty giggled, pointing towards the entrance of the castle. The Wolfs all turned to look, waiting to see their teammates.

_**Wolfs: Kurai**_

"I got your report, Crow," the older man stated, sitting on a large throne. On the ground laid the bodies of the human King and Medusa. The older man had many scars on his body and had a strong build, plus he was tall, even while sitting.

Kurai didn't look up and stayed in a bowing position. "I didn't know if it would reach you in time, Your Majesty."

The King laughed. "Still as formal as ever, eh, Crow?" he asked, his voice bellowing. "Even though I've sent you on dozens of missions since you've joined my clan?"

Kurai now looked up and stared into the King's red eyes. "Naturally. You are the King, after all, Your Majesty."

He laughed. "I guess that is true."

Kurai glanced to Medusa's body. "I see you've disposed of her, Your Majesty."

The King didn't even bother to glance at the body. "Of course. She wasn't a very good spy and didn't quite listen to me."

Kurai nodded slowly. Medusa was a Vamp, but had come over to the Wolfs side to be a spy for the Wolfs. Kurai had always known that Medusa was planning on betraying her King, so she was sent to Stein's group that was preparing for a war that wasn't actually going to happen. It only worked to her benefit when Crona and Hikari joined Stein's group also.

When a war was actually going to happen, Kurai sent a report back to her King and informed him that someone was feeding the Vamps King false information. She got an order back that told her to continue staying undercover and fight alongside Stein's group. She was ordered not to attack the Vamps King and instead inform him of Medusa's unknown plan and to tell him that the Wolfs King was heading to them right at that moment.

"Crow, stand up already," the King whined, as if a child.

Kurai slowly stood. Her codename was 'Crow' since that was the Kings favorite pet. "Your Majesty, if we leave now, we could catch up to the Vamps King and—" she stopped as she started to cough up blood. She realized that she was still feeling light-headed and dizzy.

The King stared at her and noticed her bloodied appearance. "How can you talk of negotiating peace when you're dying?" he asked with a sigh. Kurai clenched the hand that had been coughed in.

"Because, our clans need to be in a truce, if we wish for no more fighting. That in itself is more important than my life," she shrugged, but regretted it as soon as she had felt her stomach pump out more blood.

The King sighed and stood. "If you look out this window, you'll see that our clan is still there and that the Vamps are already gone." There was a pause as Kurai didn't make any movement. "The week-long eclipse is about to end. You guys were captured for most of the week, you know."

Kurai took a moment to realize what that had meant; once she turned back, she'd surely die. Being in her Wolf form, she could remain alive for a little longer.

"Crow." Kurai snapped her head towards her King, paying full attention to him. "Let's get out of this horrid castle. We're not as strong as when we are in our Wolf form."

She nodded and started to go down the steps when she was picked up. The King brought her to the window as he cradled her carefully. "This way is faster." He then jumped out from the window.

They landed gracefully on the ground, near the other Wolfs. Stein just smirked at them as he twisted his screw to the left. "They finally appeared. Shall we leave now?" he turned and started to walk into the forest, with a few of the other Wolfs following.

Crona, Hikari, Ragnarok, Liz, and Patty walked alongside the King, whom they didn't know was the King, and Kurai. They were quite worried about her wound.

Once they reached their hideout, they began to apply medicine to Kurai's wounds. "Stop, you're not helping," Stein snapped suddenly. He roughly picked up a needle. "_This _is how you stich up a person."

He began to do his magic on a severely wounded Kurai. Eventually, she was moved to his office for further surgery. That's when the King made his appearance.

After everyone got over the fact that he was the King, he began to tell them of what was going to happen the next few days. "We will be sending the Vamps King a letter for a truce. So, for these next few days, do not attack any Vamps, even if they provoke you, so you don't screw up the peace treaty." There was a pause before he continued. "I'll go and meet the Vamps King, if he allows it, with my second in command."

"Who's your second in command?" Ragnarok asked suddenly.

"What are you doing?" Liz hissed at him.

"Going on a hunch," he mumbled back.

"Crow," the King replied back.

Ragnarok seemed disappointed with that answer but shrugged it off. The King then dismissed everyone and walked into Stein's room, where he was currently doing surgery.

_**A few days later… Vamps: Black*star & gang**_

Black*star stared out the window in the hallway. Shinigami-sama had news he needed to tell everyone, but Black*star wasn't in the mood to listen. In fact, he was hardly in the mood for anything since he last saw Kurai.

He remembered how she looked, how bloodied she was, and how dead she already seemed. He knew she didn't have much of a chance to live and for whatever reason, that fact unsettled him. When people started coming out of the meeting room, he started to leave, deciding on taking his moping somewhere more private—like his room.

However, Tsubaki stopped him by timidly calling his name. He turned to face her and saw her soft eyes bore into him. "Yeah?"

"We need to talk."

He raised an eyebrow. "About?"

She cleared her throat and replied lowly, "A certain Wolf."

**o0o**

**Did you enjoy? :D It's another cliff hanger! Yay xD**

**Jokes, it's a joke my friends. Anyways, sorry for the short chappies but I want to hurry up and update and create new chappies so yeah… Please R&R! I hope you liked it! I don't mind taking **_**helpful **_**negative comments folks!**


	11. Before the Meeting

Black*star and Tsubaki entered his room. He plopped on his bed and sprawled out as Tsubaki quietly closed the door. They just sat there, quietly, for the first few minutes.

"What did you mean earlier?" Black*star suddenly asked, not removing his eyes from staring at the ceiling.

Tsubaki sat down on the desk chair. "I meant that Wolf girl, Kurai, and a few other things…" she trailed off and the room became quiet again. Tsubaki took this as an invite to start talking. "In the meeting, Shinigami-sama was talking about how we are all going to go and see him sign a peace treaty with the Wolfs King."

Black*star stayed quiet as Tsubaki paused.

"It's going to happen tomorrow," she added.

He sat up with a sigh. "What does this have to do with me?" he asked.

"Because, if we see Kurai there, I want you to know something…" she trailed off again, going silent.

Black*star was suddenly sick of the silence. "Stop beating around the bush and just tell me!" he shouted, a bit harsher than he meant.

She took a breath. "I know you love her, Black*star."

Silence.

"I also love a Wolf."

_**Vamps: Death the Kid and Shinigami-sama**_

"You wanted to see me, Kiddo?" Shinigami-sama's voice seemed to bounce around whenever he talked.

Kid nodded. "You see, father, it's about a certain girl—"

"Isn't it a good thing we've decided to do a truce?" Shinigami-sama suddenly asked, cutting off Kid.

Kid was dumbfounded at his father's sudden question. "Of course it is, father. It means that we don't have to fight—"

"That's not why, Kiddo!" his father suddenly cut in once more. "It's a good thing because now we can hang out with the Wolfs more," he stated.

Kid realized this and gave his father a small smile. Shinigami-sama never missed a detail and had noticed his son and a certain pink-haired Wolf holding hands. "You are right."

"Now, let's go to bed! We have a big day tomorrow!" Shinigami-sama stated in his childish voice.

_**Vamps: Black*star**_

After having a long and awkward talk about two certain Wolfs with Tsubaki, she finally left to get some shut eye. Black*star, however, could not get any sleep as he replayed their conversation in their mind.

Tsubaki had feelings for Hikari, it seemed. Oddly, Black*star didn't find that hardly surprising. It was more the fact that she admitted it that surprised him. He realized some time ago that he had certain _feelings_ for Kurai, but didn't dig deeper.

In Tsubaki's case, she had dug deeper and found out her true feelings for Hikari. She had realized that she _wanted _to spend more time with him, to get to know him. She had said that she slowly wanted to see him more and more, until it was practically unbearable.

Black*star shifted uncomfortably in his bed. Kurai's face appeared when he closed his eyes. He groaned and sat up; he just couldn't seem to fall asleep at all. One question kept coming back to his mind:

Was Kurai still alive?

_**The next day**_

"Black*star!" a voice shouted in his ear. He woke with a start, falling off of his bed. Looking up, he saw the familiar face of his best friend, Soul. "Time to get up." Soul flashed him a toothy grin before leaving him alone in his room.

Black*star gave a deep sigh. He had guessed he only had got a few hours of sleep, and a big god like him definitely needed more sleep than that. Slowly, he got dressed.

He trudged his way out of his bedroom, grumbling along the way to the common room, where breakfast was held. Once he walked in, he immediately found where his friends were sitting, thanks to Kid. Kid was on the floor in horror because his food was asymmetrical.

Black*star grinned and jumped on their table. "No need to fear, your god Black*star is here!" he shouted, his thumb pointing at his self. He heard his friends give small groans, but smile.

"Sit down, Black*star," Maka ordered, flashing a dictionary. "Tsubaki brought you breakfast too."

"I'll only sit because of the food, not because I'm scared of you!" he insisted, landing on his seat in front of Soul. When Tsubaki slid his food in front of him, he smiled at her. "Thanks!" he then proceeded to stuff his face with his breakfast.

He talked amongst his friends and eventually Kid joined them. They just talked about whatever came up. They started telling small jokes, seeing who could make everyone laugh the loudest, when Soul cracked a good joke. After everyone stopped laughing, silence washed over the group.

"So, what do you guys think about the meeting today?" Maka asked, breaking the silence.

Soul shrugged. "Shinigami-sama and their King might start fighting," Soul joked, giving his toothy grin.

"Father would never do that unless provoked," Kid blindly defended.

Tsubaki and Maka giggled. "Soul was just joking Kid, right Soul?" Maka looked at Soul, who nodded in agreement.

"If they do fight, then don't worry! Your god will—" Black*star started but was cut short when Maka 'MAKA-CHOPPED' him. Everyone laughed as he fell onto the table, knocked out.

_**The Wolfs**_

Crona took a nibble out of her large piece of meat as Ragnarok devoured his in a matter of minutes. All the Wolfs were eating the delicious meat that their King had brought over. Ragnarok slung his arm around Crona, spitting the bone from the meat out. "Wanna give me your food?" he asked rhetorically, grinning.

Crona stared defiantly at him as she tried to squirm out of his grip. "I-I'd rather not," she told him.

Ragnarok scowled at her sudden defiance and tried to snag the meat from her hands. Sadly, she moved the meat just out of his reach. "Just give it to me—" he started to say until he and Crona fell over, causing the meat to fall to the ground. They both just laid on the ground for a long moment, staring at the piece of meat. Then, they began to argue about it, causing everyone to stare at them.

"Just because Kurai isn't around, he decides to mess with Crona. Unbelievable…" Hikari grumbled under his breath, taking another bite out of his own meat. Patty giggled at this while Liz sighed.

Finally, Crona and Ragnarok stopped fighting and returned back to their seats; Crona next to Hikari and Ragnarok next to Patty. "Do you guys think that Kurai will be alright?" Crona asked timidly, glancing at Stein's door. Ever since he started to operate on Kurai, it hadn't been open.

Hikari gave her a reassuring smile. "Of course she will be. It's Kurai we're talking about, after all," he said.

Crona nodded and picked up a new piece of meat, glaring a Ragnarok. He just stuck his tongue out at her, already stuffing his face with a new piece of meat. "Hey, what do you guys think of our King?" Liz suddenly asked, glancing at the King, who was pacing by Stein's door.

Hikari narrowed his eyes at him but shrugged. "He claims that he's our King, and Stein believes him, so what can we do—" Hikari began.

"No, not about that," Liz interrupted. "I meant in general, what do _you_ think of him as our King?" she asked.

Hikari perused his lips, taking a moment to think. "I think that he's mysterious. We know nothing about him—not to mention we just found out he was our King. Plus, how does he know Kurai?"

Everyone shrugged at that one. "Crona, do you know?" Liz asked, a bit hopefully. Crona had been with Kurai the longest out of everyone else.

She shook her head. "Not at all. I've never seen our King before," she answered, glancing at the still pacing King.

"Maybe they never met before yesterday," Hikari piped in.

Liz frowned. "Now that I think about it, why was he there yesterday? In the Humans castle?" she wondered out loud. Everyone became silent, thinking about the same thing now.

Before they had a chance to further question the King, Stein's door cracked opened and out popped Stein. The kids watched as he talked to their King.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Crona asked quietly, her eyes following the King as he paced around Stein.

"No idea, can't read lips," Hikari murmured. Soon after, Stein reopened his door and allowed the King to walk inside. Stein then shut his door and walked towards the other Wolfs, practically drooling at the smell of meat. "Hey, Stein," Hikari called out, waving a starving Stein over.

Stein slowly walked over, eyeing the kids' meat. "What?" he asked as soon as he came within ear reach. He plopped down between Crona and Ragnarok, snatching a piece of meat in the process.

"How's Kurai?" Hikari asked worriedly.

Stein rolled his neck, trying to relax. "She's fine. Heavily wounded, but fine."

"Will she be able to come to the big meeting today?"

"Of course. She'd come even if she had to crawl."

The group laughed at Stein's comment.

_**Wolfs: Kurai**_

Kurai sat up as best she could, wincing from the pain coming from her stomach. The King sat down beside her bed on Stein's chair. Kurai's whole body was covered in bandages up until her neck. The bed was soaked in her blood along with a few spots on the chair. Kurai felt her hair and ruffled it.

"Want to tell me what happened to my hair?" she asked nonchalantly.

The King chuckled. "Stein said it was getting in the way so he cut it off," he answered with a shrug. There was silence as neither made a move to talk. Finally, after a few minutes, the King started to talk again. "How are you feeling, Crow?" he asked, staring at her bandages.

She gave a small shrug, wincing afterwards. "Feeling better than before. Especially since I didn't die after returning to my human form."

The King chuckled again. "Are you feeling well enough to be my second in-command for the meeting today?" he asked, seriously.

Kurai took a deep breath, looking at the King in the eyes. "Naturally, Your Majesty."

The King broke out into laughter, slapping his knee. "Back to formalities already, eh, Crow?" Kurai gave a small smile to the King. He got up and began to leave, but stopped as he grabbed the door knob. "Oh, I almost forgot," he said as he turned to face Kurai again. "I have the armor that you used to wear when you'd meet with me. In a bit, I'll send someone in to help you change into it," he told her, grinning.

Kurai's smile turned into a frown. "I don't need anyone to help me change, Your Majesty, and are you sure you want me to wear it? If we break out fighting, it'll be hard for me to protect you—"

The King raised his hand, stopping Kurai from continuing to talk. "I've changed it since the last time you wore it. It's lighter now, less metal." He glanced at her bandages on the stomach, noticing the blood seeping through it. "I ordered it like that so it'd be easier for you when we went to the meeting."

Kurai raised an eyebrow. "I could've said no when you asked me, Your Majesty," she pointed out, placing a hand on her stomach, feeling the blood.

The King grinned. "Crow, I've known you since you came to me with that young pink haired girl, you'd never deny serving me." He opened the door and stepped out. "I'll send Stein in to fix that," he said, glancing at her wound.

Kurai couldn't suppress her grin at his truer than true words as the King shut the door. It was a few minutes before the door reopened, showing a smoking Stein. He strolled in and sat on his chair, all the while never taking his gaze from her stomach.

He puffed out smoke. "I didn't think that it'd reopen after all that stitching I did," he said with a sigh.

Kurai gave him a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I guess, Stein."

He gave her a dull look, before breathing out some more smoke. "Crona, you can come in now and visit," he called.

Kurai perked up when she heard Crona's name. Crona hesitantly walked inside the cramped room, glancing nervously around the room before her eyes landed on Kurai. She broke out into a smile, seeing Kurai sitting up and looking fine.

Quickly, Crona walked to Kurai's side. "How are you? Are you okay?" she asked quietly, noticing the large batch of blood on the bed, though it was dry.

Kurai gave her a reassuring smile. "Yes, I'm good. Stein here patched me up," she stated, grinning.

Crona gave a relieved smile. Then she seemed to remember something as she gave a short glance at Stein. "Hey, Kurai, how do you know the King? How'd you two meet?" she asked suddenly, curious.

Kurai blinked a few times, taking in the question, before she broke out into a small fit of laughter. Crona looked at Stein and then Kurai, unsure of how to deal with this. Kurai forcefully stopped her laughter to talk. "I guess you really didn't remember then," she said, calming down. Crona gave her a confused stare. "When we escaped from Medusa, we ran into His Maj—I mean, the King," she quickly corrected her little slip up. No one called the King 'His Majesty' but his personal subjects. "He took us in and introduced us to other Wolfs, who then welcomed us. If we hadn't met him, I doubt we'd of survived long," she told Crona, honestly.

Crona stared at Kurai for a long moment, taking everything in. Before she could finish taking everything in though, Stein spoke up. "It's time for you to go, Crona, and no more laughing for you, Kurai. You'll just worsen your wound," he said, dropping his used cigarette and squishing it underneath his shoe.

Crona nodded slowly, giving a worried glance to Kurai, before she shuffled out of the room. Once the door closed, Stein started to take off the bandages. "Only the stomach area, where the wounds bleeding, not anywhere else. I'd rather not repeat you seeing my naked body," Kurai grumbled, a light blush tinted on her cheeks.

Stein chuckled at her modesty. "Don't worry, seeing an underdeveloped child doesn't excite—" he stopped talking when his cheek was being tugged at by Kurai. After she was satisfied with torturing his cheek, he continued to unwrap her bandages and then started to stich the open wound. "So, tell me, was that _really _how you met the King?" he asked, suddenly curious.

Kurai took her eyes off of the ceiling and glanced at Stein with a raised eyebrow. "More or less."

Stein grinned. "Why does he insist on calling you Crow?" he asked.

Kurai started to shrug, but stopped when it caused pain. "It's his favorite pet, and I'm his second in-command for a reason," she answered.

"I'm surprised Crona and Hikari don't notice that. They are, after all, always with you," Stein admitted as he finished stitching her.

Kurai grunted as she sat back up. "We're not always together, you know. I disappear quite often, I just happen to come back before they really realize it," she admitted.

Stein grinned. "Well, I'll go get you some food," he said as he lifted his feet and kicked the bed with them. The kick pushed his wheelchair back until it suddenly fell over, just before it reached the door. Stein hit the ground and began to laugh carelessly.

Kurai shook her head, smiling. _That_ was her supposed leader, after all, how hard would it be not to find it funny that his chair tripped on nothing?

**o0o**

**Did you guys enjoy this chappy? I hope you did~! Sorry it took so long to update, I've been working on all of my old stories to try and finish them all before summer ended and I was back to working my butt off ^^'**

**Anyways, thanks for readin' and reviewin'! Can't wait to hear your guys' opinion on the story! Also, what do you guys think Kurai's armor will be like? Plus, how excited will the Vamps be to see their Wolf sweethearts? I think very excited :D**


	12. Crow

It was close to nine in the evening, almost time for the truce meeting. Crona was helping Ragnarok find his clothing, rather his shirt, but they—mostly Ragnarok—fought about where to look. Hikari and Liz were trying to convince Patty to change into better clothes than her pjs, but she ignored them, drawing giraffes.

"Ragnarok, s-stop hitting me," Crona whined, covering her head with her arms. Ragnarok ignored her cry and continued to wail on her head. Hikari stood up, leaving the two sisters, and walked over to Ragnarok and Crona.

Ragnarok grinned at him. "What do you want?" he snapped harshly at Hikari, grinning; this was Ragnarok's way of teasing the poor kid.

Hikari glared at him, oblivious to Ragnarok's joking ways, and grabbed his shirt threateningly. "Stop messing with Crona just because Kurai's not around," he hissed.

Ragnarok's joking demeanor disappeared as he grabbed Hikari's shirt in a threatening manner too. "You pickin' a fight, girly boy? Eh?" Ragnarok asked, raising his fist.

Hikari didn't back down. He yanked on Ragnarok's shirt and hit his forehead with his own. "_Back off_, Ragnarok, I'm warning you," Hikari hissed at him, letting go of his shirt.

Ragnarok didn't hesitate to connect his fist with Hikari's face. Hikari fell backwards, his hand on his already swollen cheek. He then jumped up, his fists curled; ready to make contact with Ragnarok and vice versa. However, before either got a chance, a man started to laugh loudly. Every Wolf in the room turned to see a strange, brown-haired man walking inside their hideout.

No one moved and just stared at him, confused. "Ah, man, I can't believe you idiots were going to fight! Haha!" he began laughing again, holding onto his stomach. The duo glared at him. "How can our idiot King not control his own people? They're only pups too! Hahah!"

Before Hikari or even Ragnarok could snap at the strange man, they heard a loud thud behind them. Turning around, there was Stein, lying on the ground with his rolly chair. Liz helped their leader up, but when he reached for his smoke, she squashed it under her feet.

With a gloom expression, he scooted towards the unknown male. "Giriko, you're late," he said, letting out a sigh; he was missing his cigarette already.

The kids looked at each other, surprised. They didn't realize that Stein knew the man called Giriko. The said man grinned. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, Doc. Where's His Majesty?" he asked, a hint of mocking in his voice.

Stein jammed his thumb over his shoulder, pointing to where his office was. "He's inside my office. He's been expecting you," his eyes dropped to the bag Giriko was carrying, "and the luggage you were to bring."

Giriko threw the bag over his shoulder and walked towards the office. When he passed Ragnarok and Hikari, he snickered at them, showing his jagged teeth. Both of the boys flinched at his teeth, never seeing teeth like that before. Giriko laughed as he walked past them.

Soon, Giriko disappeared into Stein's office. Chatter among the young Wolfs began as Liz, Ragnarok, and Hikari surrounded Stein.

"Who was the big shot?" Ragnarok asked, scowling.

Stein searched through is coat for another cigarette. "His name is Giriko. For all the 800 years he's been around, he's always been one of our King's subordinates. Though, for the past few years, he's been third in-command because of Crow," Stein informed, lighting the cigarette bud.

"He's been alive for 800 years? Wow," Liz said, amazed. The others nodded. "Now I'm wondering how long our King's been alive," she admitted.

"He's been around 1,000 years," Stein informed. The kids gasped. "The Vamps King is the same."

Hikari shook his head in amazement before remembering something. "Oh, yes, Stein, who is this Crow anyways?" Hikari asked, remembering the name being mentioned a few times before.

Stein looked up and met Hikari's stare. He breathed out some smoke and sighed. "Do you really want to know?" he asked, his arms drooping over the chair.

Hikari raised an eyebrow and glanced at his friends; they all had the same expression as him. He swallowed, suddenly nervous. "Yeah, I do." He paused. "_We_ do," he rephrased.

Stein grinned. "Crow is none other than Kurai."

**o0o**

Kurai watched as Giriko strutted in, plopping a piece of luggage in the corner as he strolled up to her. "You look like crap, Crow," he snickered as soon as he hovered beside her. She scowled at him as he looked up and down her body. "Blood really suits you so much that I could ravish you right now." He gave her a wicked grin.

The King placed his hand on Giriko's shoulder, making his presence known. "Giriko, good to see you, though after seeing you over and over again for 800 years, your face just becomes boring," the King sighed in a jokingly manner. Giriko gave him the stink eyes as Kurai snickered.

"Nice to see you again," his voice lowered, "Your Stupidity."

The King shot him a death glare. "What was that, Giriko?" he asked, his voice sounded deadly.

Giriko smirked. "Nothing, Your Majesty." There was a small moment of silence before Giriko remembered the luggage. He turned back around and walked back to it. "You wanted me to change it last minute for Crow—which was a pain, just so you know—but I did it," he stated, opening the bag.

The King beamed and gestured for Giriko to come over. He did so. "This is amazing, Giriko! One of your best works, if I do say so myself."

Giriko gave the King a smug look as Kurai rolled her eyes, she could practically see his nose growing in arrogance. "Your Majesty, shouldn't you go and get ready to leave? The meeting will be starting shortly and we have to get going if we wish to be punctual," Kurai informed the King, removing her feet from the bed to cold ground. Shakily, she stood up, gripping the bedpost for support.

The King nodded and started to walk to the door. He paused when he saw his two subordinates staring at each other, not sure on what to do. With a sigh, he turned and cleared his throat. They both looked at him. "Giriko, help Crow with whatever she needs. Hurry up and get ready to leave, Crow."

With that, he left the two alone.

The two stared at each other for a while, uncertain on what to do next. Finally, Giriko bent down and picked up a piece of the armor and tossed it to her. She caught it and stared at it; it was a piece of armor for the forearm.

"Hurry and put it on," Giriko ordered, walking over to Kurai with another piece of armor. She started to put it on slowly, taking her time on figuring out how to put it on. Giriko grumbled, obviously annoyed, and snatched the armor away from Kurai. Then he proceeded to put it on her. "You're horribly slow, you know that Crow?" he grumbled, finishing the right forearm and going to the left.

Kurai laughed. "Sometimes I wonder if you know my actual name, Giriko," she admitted, checking out her new forearm armor. It was lighter than her older armor.

Giriko smirked. "I don't give a shit about what your real name is, Crow," he stated, leaning closer to her. They stared into each other's eyes as he brought his lips closer to hers.

Just before they touched, Kurai started to giggle, causing Giriko to pull back and stare at her, confused. "Sorry, it's just that, aren't you homosexual, Giriko?" she asked innocently.

Giriko's face turned a nice shade of red as he cursed at her for a few minutes, helping her into the rest of the armor. When he was done cursing, he placed his lips on her neck and nibbled on her skin until his sharp teeth drew some blood. Kurai winced but otherwise didn't react; this was a common accordance whenever the two were alone.

When Giriko pulled away, Kurai felt her neck. She could feel not only some specks of blood, but also a bruise coming on. "Yeesh, Giriko, I thought we passed this stage?" she asked, her eyebrows knitting together. After all, Kurai was positive that he was more into males than females, so she never understood why he would always do this.

He frowned. "We would, but every time you call me gay, I can't help but want to prove otherwise." He licked his lips, licking the blood off of his lips. "If only you'd grow a bit more, then I'd—"

Kurai pulled his cheeks, scowling. "Be more respectful," she spat.

Giriko grinned, pinning her hands down, as he leaned in again. "I like a woman on top," he purred seductively. Then, he leaned further down and roughly kissed her, biting her lip. He pulled back, staring into Kurai's eyes, looking for a reaction; there was none. He frowned. "You're as boring as ever, Crow," he spat, taking a few steps away from her.

Kurai wiped her lips and smirked at him. "And you're as rough as ever, Giriko." She stood up, grabbing her helmet.

Giriko smirked back at her. "You do realize that once we celebrate the success of this meeting, I'm going to get you drunk and ravish you," he told her bluntly.

Kurai's smirk fell a tad bit, not enough for Giriko to notice. "Good luck with that."

As they left the room, Kurai couldn't seem to get a certain blue-haired Vamp out of her head when she thought of Giriko's rough kisses. What would Black*star's be like?

_**Vamps**_

"I can't believe Papa is the second in-command!" Maka huffed, staring at Shinigami-sama, Justin Law, and her father. Soul shrugged, his cool demeanor not allowing him to care.

"Forget that, where are the Wolfs?" Kid groaned, annoyed. "They are not punctual at all!" he complained.

The gang laughed at Kid. Black*star slung his arm around Kid and grinned. "Don't worry! Since the big stars here!" Black*star began to laugh hysterically.

They continued to talk until silence started to fall around them. The kids looked up and saw a large pack of people coming towards the Vamps. "They must be the Wolfs," Maka murmured. The large pack stopped moving all at once and three lone Wolfs continued to walk towards Shinigami-sama.

Kid and Tsubaki squinted their eyes, trying to find two certain Wolfs to no avail; they were lost in the crowd of Wolfs.

"Oh, the third in-commands are leaving," Maka said, watching as Justin Law and the brown-haired Wolf walked back to their groups. "I guess the meeting is starting now."

It had only been a few hours later when the two Kings shook hands, signaling the end of the meeting. "They're laughing," Soul told the rest of the group as Maka squinted to see them.

"I guess that means they're friendly," Kid said, a bit delighted; not only did it mean no more wars, it also mean that he could see Crona freely.

"Is Shinigami-sama leading them to our hideout?" Tsubaki asked suddenly, watching as the two Kings and their second in-commands walking towards the pack of Vamps.

"Well, the Wolfs place is pretty small," Black*star stated, remembering the brief battle that happened there.

"Father did mention that if all went well we would have a party," Kid said, watching as the four higher ups walked closer. Kid suddenly squinted his eyes, staring intensely at one of the Wolfs.

"Kid, what's up?" Soul asked, noticing Kid's sudden change in demeanor. The rest of their gang turned their attention to Kid. "Do you see something symmetrical or something?"

Kid shook his head slightly. "No, rather, isn't that Kurai?" he asked, pointing towards the Wolfs second in-command.

Black*star's head snapped toward the Wolf, his eyes widening. The Wolf had shorter hair than Kurai and she was wearing strange armor, but once Black*star caught sight of her eyes, there was no doubt that that was Kurai. "It is," he said slowly, surprised.

"And she's the second in-command?" Maka was in complete shock, along with everyone else. "I can't believe that. No wonder she was so strong!" she shook her head.

The group watched in silence as they walked by. Shinigami-sama was leading, snapping his large fingers, followed by the Wolfs King, who was chuckling. Behind them were the two second in-commands; Spirit and Kurai. They walked in silence, watching their Kings.

Black*star watched as Kurai walked by, adjusting her helmet. Overall, he couldn't contain his surprise; he just couldn't tell if it was because she was alive or because she was the second in-command for the Wolfs.

_Maybe that's why she never took me seriously,_ Black*star thought, remembering the two fighting each other.

_**Vamps and Wolfs**_

"Here ya go," Patty said, passing drinks to everyone. "I stole some alcohol from the adults," she informed the group, grinning. Liz ruffled her hair, praising her. Patty then sat beside Ragnarok, snuggling up to him, as she took a swing of the beer.

Kid, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black*star sat together with the Wolfs; Liz, Patty, Ragnarok, Crona, and Hikari. Kurai was sitting with the other higher-ups.

"Do you think Kurai will come over here soon?" Crona asked timidly, glancing at her. Kurai sat in-between their King and Giriko, sipping her drink slowly, even though Giriko egged her on.

Hikari shrugged, taking a sip of his drink. "I'm sure she will, once she can slip away." He paused. "I can't believe we didn't know she was this Crow person," he grumbled, taking another drink.

Black*star turned to face Hikari, who he was sitting next to, and raised an eyebrow. "Crow? Who's Crow?" he asked, gulping down another sip.

Hikari sighed and sipped again, feeling a bit tipsy. "Crow is Kurai. Kurai is Crow," he answered in a mocking tone.

Black*star gave a confused glance to the other Wolfs. "We didn't know that Kurai was the second in-command and it hit a nerve for Hikari," Liz answered, sipping her drink gingerly.

Hikari shot a glare at Liz and took another gulp of his drink. "It's like she doesn't trust me at all. Doesn't that upset you guys?" he asked, sulking.

The other Wolfs shrugged. "I'm just surprised she never mentioned it," Crona admitted quietly, bringing her full cup to her lips. She pulled back after taking a sip, her nose wrinkling as she tasted the bitterness of alcohol. "But Kurai must've had a reason if she didn't inform us."

Hikari grumbled under his breath, but didn't speak his opinion of what she said.

_**Wolfs: Kurai**_

Kurai stared into her half-full cup of alcohol, bored. She glanced to her left, to see what Giriko was doing, and suppressed her laughter. He was already drunk and was flirting with the priest Vamp. The priest Vamp didn't seem to realize this, however, and was denying the alcohol that Giriko was trying to offer him.

She gave the pair a sly grin before turning to her right, seeing what her King was doing. He was drinking heavily, his laughter filling any silence in the room. He and the Vamps King seemed to be getting along well, which was good for the truce.

Kurai smiled a bit at the sight and returned to staring at her drink. With a sigh, she gulped most of it down and leaned back in her chair, staring up at the ceiling. It had been a few hours since the party started and almost everyone was either passed out or still drinking.

Slowly, Kurai stood up and looked around the large room. She then spotted what she was looking for and started to squeeze through her chair and the King's chair.

"Crow, where are you going?" the Wolf King asked suddenly, his attention fully on her. The Vamps King just watched, lowly humming to himself.

Kurai finally squeezed out of the chairs and turned to face the King. "I was going to go and see how the younger Wolfs are, Your Majesty," she answered.

He gave a short nod. "Be back soon, to take Giriko back to his room," he said as he turned back to the other King.

Kurai nodded quickly before leaving the table, going towards her friends. When she reached them, she began to laugh. The teenagers were all drunk and falling asleep; Ragnarok and Patty were already snoring.

She crept around the group until she reached Crona. She checked her glass, noticing that it was almost empty. She stopped herself from laughing; Crona was a lightweight after all, so it wasn't surprising that she got drunk so fast. Then Kurai crept to Hikari and checked his glass; it was dry to the bone.

She turned Hikari so he was facing her and stared at him. She had heard from before they left that he was upset with her. She sighed and patted his head. She couldn't blame him, she didn't tell her friends that she was the infamous 'Crow'. She was debating on telling them, but didn't know when.

Of course, she didn't think they'd find out from Stein.

Suddenly, she remembered Giriko and her task to take him back to his room. Glancing at the young teenagers once more, she began to leave them. Until someone called out to her. Her head snapped toward the noise, expecting to see one of the Wolfs speaking to her.

Instead, it was Black*star. "Kurai," he called again, obviously drunk, as he stumbled toward her.

Kurai walked toward him, holding him still. "You should sit down and just sleep for now," she said, slowly leading him back to his seat. Once she sat him down, she started to turn, ready to leave and take Giriko to bed.

Though, she didn't get far as Black*star's hand held onto her arm tightly. She halted and then tried to move forward again but to no avail; he just wouldn't let go. "Kurai—Crow," his sentence was slurred and mostly inaudible.

Kurai sighed and turned to face him once more. "Yes, what is it?"

"Don't leave me again," he murmured, his eyes drooping. Kurai raised an eyebrow, but before she could question what the 'again' meant, he continued to talk. "I thought you were going to die and I'd have no way of telling you."

Kurai's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Tell me what?" she asked a bit sharply; she had to go and send Giriko to bed. Black*star was just wasting her time. He was silent and made no attempt to respond to Kurai's question. "Did you fall asleep—?"

She was cut short by Black*star suddenly kissing her; it was rough and he barely got his lips on hers—from the alcohol or inexperience, she couldn't tell. Kurai didn't react—Giriko always kissed her randomly—but somehow this kiss felt different.

"I'm so glad you didn't die. It would've been horrible if you died without knowing your god's feelings," he stated, his words slurred.

She pushed him gently back down to his seat. He stared at her, his eyes drooping, expecting something from her. She bit her bottom lip, a habit she had long forgotten since becoming a Wolf, and patted his head.

"Thank you," she whispered quietly, placing her lips on his forehead while her hand slipped to his neck, her hand squeezed his pressure point, causing him to pass-out. She helped him lie down before standing up again.

She slowly walked back to the Kings' table, thinking about Black*star. How his lips felt particularly. She felt a blush creep up on her, causing her to take a sharp breath in. She relaxed herself as she reached the Kings' table.

Until she noticed that Giriko was not there. She stopped walking abruptly, wondering if the King was fed up with waiting for her and sent someone else to put Giriko to bed. She frowned at this thought before continuing with her walk.

The King noticed her without a second to waste when she reached the table. "Ah, Crow! There you are!" he sounded more pleased than upset.

"Your Majesty, I see that Giriko has left?"

"Ah, yes! That fellow and the priest left together!" he took a swig of his drink, laughing.

Kurai processed his statement for a moment before giving a knowing smirk. "Well, then, Your Majesty, I think I might retire to my room," she paused. "Or should I wait for you and escort you back?" she asked.

The King waved his hand in a careless manner, sipping his drink again. Kurai began to suspect that he was drunk. "Before that, I have to tell you something, Crow." She raised her eyebrow and waited for him to continue. "I just wanted you to know that the Vamp King and I decided to go and visit our Kingdom. We decided to leave tomorrow."

Kurai waited to hear the words she knew were coming next; the fated words she realized she didn't want to hear.

"Crow, _we _are leaving tomorrow."

**o0o**

**Like? Hate? Sorry it's taking me forever to update, school/clubs are getting in the way . Please R&R!**


End file.
